I Love You
by KimElin
Summary: Seungkwan itu tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya. sebagian orang mungkin hanya mengira ia gadis biasa tetapi berbeda jika kalian sudah mengenalnya.. karena hal itu juga yang membuat seorang namja Bule terpikat padanya.. ITS BOONON/VERKWAN slight! [seoksoo,sonhoon,seunghan,meanie DLL] Seventeen,GS, Dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

BooNon/Verkwan Fanfiction

By

Kim Elin

Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula tengah Seoul School of Broadcasting itu dengan percaya diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan itu, dan ia melihatnya sedang dikerubungi oleh gadis gadis siswa baru lainnya membuat Seungkwan cemberut.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" yang dipanggil menoleh karena melihat si gendut cantik memanggilnya siapalagi bukan seungkwan

"Seungkwanieee!" dengan kekanakan ia melepas tangan gadis gadis dan memilih merangkul Seungkwan.

"kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri di sana? Untung tidak tersasar lainkali jangan tinggalkan aku.. kita masih murid baru disini"

"aigooo dasar gendut! Kalau kau marah marah terus seperti itu yang ada malah kau tambah tua dan gendut, lihat lihat kau berkeringat sekarang padahal acaranya belum dimulai" si tinggi balas menjawab

"Yak! Aku tidak gendut eoh! Aku hanya sedikit berisi! Sudah ku katakan padamu bukannn!" Seungkwan malah pas mencubiti mingyu tanpa memperdulikan kalau upacara penerimaan siswa barunya sudah di mulai.

.

.

.

Seungkwan duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang, kelasnya riuh dengan anak anak yang saling berkenalan. Saat yang lain sedang senang senang dengan teman baru, Seungkwan hanya cemberut karena ia tidak sekelas dengan Mingyu yang notabene adalah sahabat karibnya sejak kecil.

Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tidak lama dua orang anak lelaki mendekatinya. Yang satunya memiliki mata kecil yang sipit terangkat keatas dengan seragam rapih rambutnya kuning—menurut seungkwan—bukan tetapi lebih ke blonde yang satunya cengirannya begitu lebar seperti sangat bahagia dengan seragam yang sedikit acak acakan dan rambutnya hitam mengkilat.

"haiii! Siapa namamu? Kulihat dari tadi hanya diam saja" Seungkwan menatap si sipit yang berbicara

"iya, apa ada sesuatu? Wajahmu kusut sekali! Cerialah hari ini hari pertama kita SMA loh!" si rambut hitam menyela.

Seungkwan berdiri dari duduknya menatap mereka berdua bergantian sebelum menggeplak kepala mereka satu persatu membuat keduanya meringis.

"rapikan rambut kuningmu ini!" Seungkwan mengambil sisir dari tas nya dan menyisir si sipit berambut pirang itu. Dan beralih kearah anak yang satunya

"rapihkan seragammu! Kau telihat seperti anjing liar dari sekolah tetangga.. kita masih murid baru.." ujar Seungkwan sambil membenarkan rompi dan dasi yang dipakai si rambut hitam itu.

Mereka berdua sontak bingung dengan apa yang Seungkwan lakukan mereka menatap seungkwan terkejut. Sedangkan seungkwan merapihkan rambut dan jas sekolahnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan nya.

"namaku Boo Seungkwan. Aku asli Jeju dan dari SMP ilseong." Ujar Seungkwan lengkap

"a-ah! Aku Kwon Soonyoung! Dan hei enak saja kau mengataiku kuning?! Ini blonde tauuu blonde!" Soonyoung membalas uluran tangan Seungkwan sebelum membalas menggeplak kepala Seungkwan

"Yak!—"

"aku Lee Seokmin, aku dari gyonggi, anyway terimakasih yang tadi.." Sengkwan tidak tau apa yang Seokmin rasakan karena ia hanya melihat wajah Seokmin yang tersipu karena perbuatannya.

"ah.. tidak masalah.." ujar Seungkwan

"hei gendut kami duduk di belakangmu yah.." ujar Soonyoung.

"Yak! Aku tidak genut dasar kepala kuning" Seungkwan menggeplak kepala Soonyoung

"yak! Jangan di pukul terus! Aku bisa bodoh gendut!" Soonyoung mengelak

"bukannya kau memang bodoh Soonyoung?" seokmin menyeletuk membuat tawa keras Seungkwan keluar. Namun ta berlangsung lama karena perwalian mereka memasuki kelas untuk memberikan arahan.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin semakin riuh karena sudah bertambahnya murid baru yang tentu saja memiliki watak yang berbeda beda. Begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang duduk di meja dekat kaca yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman samping sekolah. Ia sengaja memilih tempat disitu karena rasanya begitu sejuk.

"kau sudah tau akan masuk eskul yang mana?" tanya Soonyoung

"sepertinya aku akan masuk eskul Vocal dan Voli" ujar Sungkwan sambil menyantap burger miliknya

"aku juga akan masuk Vocal, kau Soon?" ujar Seokmin sekaligus bertanya pada Soonyoung

"kau tauu senior yang di eskul dance itu sangat sangat sangaaaat mempesona" ujar Soonyoung

"oh, maksudmu Taemin sunbae?" celetuk Seokmin

"yaaa! Dia cantik dan mempesona kau tau? Aku begitu mengaguminya dan aku ingin masuk eskul itu"

"ya.. yaa.. kurasa itu cocok untuk anak yang tidak mau diam sepertimu.." ujar Seungkwan membuat Soonyoung mencebikkan bibirnya.

"kau pikir kau tidak? Kau mengomel setiap saat,.. lalu apa bedanya denganku"

"tentu beda aku cantik sedangkan kau tidak.. kau namja terjelek yang pernah ku lihat!" ujar Seungkwan

"dan kau wanita tergemuk yang pernah ku lihat" balas Soonyoung membuat seungkwan ingin menggetok kepalanya dengan sendok.

"makanlah makanan yang Sehat Kwaniee!" Mingyu datang dan mengambil mangkuk jjangmyeon milik Seungkwan yang baru ingin ia makan dan menggantinya dengan mangkuk salad buah dan susu pisang

"aahh! Gyu! Kembalikan aku ingin makan ituuu! Aku baru saja ingin makan Gyuu" Seungkwan merengek berusaha meraih mangkuk jajangmyeon yang dipegang Mingyu

"benarkah?" tanya Mingyu

"benar, tetapi setelah ia menghabiskan sepotong burger daging keju, dan wafle caramel tadi" celetuk Seokmin

"Seungkwaann! Kapan kau bisa kurus huh! Sekarang habiskan. Ini buatku saja" ujar Mingyu final dan membuat Seungkwan cemberut sambil mengaduk saladnya.

"oh kenalkan aku Kim Mingyu dari kelas 1-4 aku sahabat si gendut ini"ujar Mingyu sambil menyalami Soonyoung dan Seokmin

"aku Seokmin dan ini Soonyoung" ujar Seokmin

"ah.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian.. oh iya tolong jaga nafsu makan anak ini.." ujar Mingyu sambil menelus rambut Seungkwan

"gyuuu!"

"apa? Aku hanya menyuruh menjagamu.. aku tidak ingin kau se gendut Ha Ni nuna.." elak Mingyu

"aku tidak mungkin akan segendut itu kau lihat aku seksi dengan body seperti ini" ujar Seungkwan sampai memuncratkan kuah mayonaise dari bibirnya

"eiii.. makanlah habiskan ini! Dan jangan berbicara ketika makanan ada di mulutmu Seungkwan! Kau perempuan!" ujar Mingyu sambil membersihkan bibir Seungkwan yang belepotan.

"aku begini karenamu" ujar Seungkwan

"yak! Belajarlah mengurus dirimu kwanie! Aku tidak akan selalu bersamamu" ujar Mingyu di sea sela santapannya.

"kalau begitu menikahlah dengan u agar kau bersamaku terus" ujar Sungkwan tiba tiba membuat Soonyoung dan Seokmin tersedak minuman mereka.

"YA!" entah apa yang membuat ketiga anak laki laki itu berseru pada Seungkwan

"Mwo?!"

"aiihh aku jadi tidak nafsu makan karena ini" ujar Mingyu sambil membiarkan mangkuknya yang tersisa sedikit jajangmyeon

"Seungkwan au terkejut karena kata katamu" ujar Soonyoung sambil memegangi dadanya.

"kenapa? Apa yang alah.. Mingyu kau mau menikah denganku kan?" tanya Seungkwan yang dihadiahi cubitan di pipi gembilnya

"tidak.. tidak akan pernah.." ujar Mingyu membuat Seungkwan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kalau begitu Seokmin saja.." ujar Seungkwan sambil menoleh ke arah Seokmin yang tiba tiba sudah terbatuk keras karena tersedak.

"Ya! Kalau kau waras biarkan laki laki yang melamarmu Boo Seungkwan!" ujar Soonyoung sambil menepuk punggung seokmin

"memangnya kenapa? Seokmin pasti mau iya kan?" todong Seungkwan

"Seungkwan hentikan candaanmu itu ayo masuk kelas.. sudah bel masuk" ujar Mingyu.

.

.

.

Seungkwan mendudukkan bokongnya di bangkunya menoleh sebentar ke arah bangkunya yang kini sudah terisi dengan tas seseorang seungkwan dapat melihatnya, itu tas seorang pria namun seolah tak ambil pusing Seungkwan mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai mencatat sesuatu di sana.

"ahjumma membutuhkan ini di toko sebentar.. ehm.. aku harus membelinya se pulang sekolah karena ahjumma pasti membutuhkannya dan uangnya ada di dompetku, sebaiknya aku memastikan harga dan uangnya.." seungkwan kemudian mulai membuka ponsel miliknya yang sudah begitu ketinggalan jaman karena itu ponsel hadiah Mingyu 3 tahun yang lalu, ponsel keluaran china yang begitu Seungkwan jaga dengan baik.

Seungkwan mulai membuka browser dan mengecek perkembangan harga di ssitus salah satu supermarket dan menandainya di buku catatannya. Namun, saat ia membuka tasnya ia tidak menemukan dompetnya sama sekali. Seungkwan mulai panik namun berusaha tetap tenang ia mencari ke seluruh kantong tasnya namun ia tidak menemukannya. Seungkwan berdiri mencari dompetnya di saku jas dan roknya namun tidak ia temukan yang akhirnya mendorong seungkwan untuk berlari keluar kelas.

Seungkwan sudah mencari dompetnya kemana mana, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia sudah pergi ke kantin, memeriksa ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki bahkan hingga menanyai ahjumma di kantin namun ia tidak menemukannya. Seungkwan kemudian mnencoba mencari ke segala tempat yang ia datangi saat istirahat setelah jam olahraga tadi. Ke lapangan indoor, ke loker, toilet hingga ruang club tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Hingga ia harus kembali ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Seungkwan tidak belajar dengan konsen, tetapi a tetap berfikir dimana dompetnya berada ia bahkan menceritakan kepada Seokmin dan Soonyoung dan mereka juga segera membantunya mencari namun tetap saja tidak di temukan hingga ia serasa ingin menangis saat bel pulang berbunyi. Seungkwan juga menghubungi Mingyu agar meminjamkannya uang saat pulang tetapi Mingyu berkata ia sedang ada rapat dengan ketua basket berkaitan dengan anggota eskul basket yang baru itu membuat Seungkwan mendesah kecewa. Ia merapihkan barang barangnya sekali lagi seaat ia selesai membongkar tasnya yang kesekian kalinya namun ia tetap tidak menemukan dompetnya sampai saat ia menggendong tasnya untuk pulang tapi seorang namja tiba tiba menahan langkahnya di depan gerbang.

"sebentar.." ujar namja itu membuat Seungkwan menoleh.

"nama mu Boo Seungkwan bukan?" tanya namja itu dan Seungkwan mengangguk

"berarti ini milikmu.." ujar namja itu sambil menyodorkan dompet berwarna putih yan memiliki gantungan pom pom berwarna putih juga.

"Dompetku!" Seungkwan segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengecek isinya.

"maaf aku lancang membukanya karena aku memastikann identitas yang ada di dalamnya" ujar namja itu.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada namja itu. "terima kasih.. isinya tidak hilang.. tapi ngomong ngomong kau sebangku denganku kan? dan dimana kau mendapatkan Dompetku?" tanya nya

"iya aku sebangku denganmu dan resah karena daritadi kau gelisah terus.. aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu gelisah dan mengobrak abrik tas mu, baru setelah jam pulang aku membuka dompet yang ku temukan dan melihat kartu siswanya yang ternyata milikmu.. ah.. aku menemukannya jatuh di depan kompleks loker saat kau mengambil buku milikmu ini ikutan jatuh.. aku memanggilmu tapi karena telingamu tersumbat dengan earphone kau tidak mendengarkan.." ujar namja itu panjang Lebar, Seungkwan kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"namaku Boo Seungkwan.. kaubisa memanggilku Seungkwan.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"ah- Choi Hansol" balas pria itu kikuk

"hansol terimakasih.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau ini benar benar hilang.. disini ada uang untuk membeli makanan untuk anak anak di rumah uang yang susah payah ahjumma kumpulkan.. sekali lagi terima kasih" ujar Seungkwan sambil menunduk.

"sama sama.."

"ah! Aku hampir lupa! Hansol aku harus pergi aku akan ketinggalan bus dan harus segera ke restoran.. annyeong!" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya menuju ke halte bus. Setelahnya sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan Hansol

"Boo Seungkwan yah.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAII LONG TIME NOO SEE.. KANGEN ELIN NGGAAKKK? ELIN BARU BALIK SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA HIATUS DENGAN DUNIA PER FFAN.. KARENA ENTAH KENAPA LAGI TERKENA SINDROM MALAS NULIS.. DAN KEMAREN DAPAT IDE BUAT NGEBIKIN FF BARU SUPAYA SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN FF YANG LAMA.

Semalam juga begadang di Venue nunggu ultah JHOPE dan nonton WINGS TOUR.. di Indonesia ada yang mau nonton gak? Eh jangan terlalu serius lahh.. tenang aja.. ff yang Eotthokhae sama Reset the time bakalan elin Update kokk.. jadi jangan galauu.. tunggu aja tanggal mainnya dekat dekat ini kok.. karena elin lagi mood lagi karena udah buat ff baru..

Maapkeun kalau banyak typo dan penggunaan kata kata yang nggak tepat..

See you bay bayy


	2. Chapter 2

"Seungkwaniee Noonaaa" sekumpulan anak kecil berusia beragam itu berlari menghampiri Seungkwan yang sedang membawa kantung belanjaan yang lumayan banyak itu. Mereka semua bahu membahu membantu Seungkwan membawa belanjaanya ke arah dapur kemudian minta digendong.

"aigoo aigooo.. adik adik noona sudah makan eum?" ke sepuluh anak itu mengangguk

"noona noonaa.. tadi Taeyong noona mengambil biskuit Jaehyunie.." ujar anak bernama Jaehyun itu

"aniya unniii.. biskuit Jaehyunie bukan diambil Tae.. tae tidak mencuri.. unni pati memarahi tae.. itu sifat tidak baik" ujar taeyong membela diri

"aigoo aigoo jadi?"

"cheniee yang makan nunaa.." anak berusia 4 tahun bermata sipit itu bersuara membuat Seungkwan gemas dan memangkunya

"kenapa Chenie makan punya hyung? Kenapa tidak tanya dulu?" tanya Seungkwan membelai rambut anak itu.

"jae-hyung tidak ada dicitu.. bictuitnya tellihat enak.. chenie mau.. tapi lemalinya tinggi.. chenie makan punya jae – hyung.. chenie minta maaf kalau hyung malah.. chenie tidak tau.. hukss" tapi di luar duaan anak itu malah menangis karena merasa bersalah..

"aigoo. Sayang.." Seungkwan Mendekap Chenlie yang malah menangis makin keras

"Jae.. hukss.. jae.. hyung.. hukss.. pasti malaah... hukss.. seungkwan nona mau hukum chenie ya.. huwaaa.." Chenie menangis kencang

Anak anak yang lain pun matanya mulai berkaca kaca termasuk Taeyoung dan Jaehyun yang paling tua sekaligus. Mereka menangis takut Seungkwan akan memarahi mereka karena mereka menjadi anak nakal. Seungkwan tidak panik dengan keadaan itu, dia malah tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adik adiknya.. ia tau mereka sedang dalam masa sensitif..

"heii.. dengarkan noona.." ujar Seungkwan lembut.

"jangan menangis, noona tidak akan memarahi kalian. Karena noona menyayangi kalian.. kalian semua adik adik yang baik... noona tidak akan memarahi kalian karena masalah kecil seperti ini.. itulah namanya keluarga.. saling menyayangi.. saling mencintai.. saling melinduni.. dan itulah yang noona lakukan sekarang pada kalian.. berhenti menangis.. noona tidak akan pernah memarahi kalian.. sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kalian lakukan.."

"noona terimakasih.."

"noona.. kami sayang noona.." Seungkwan tersenyum manis.. kapan kapan ia ingin memberikan talktime atau story time kepada adik adiknya kalau mereka ada waktu luang.

"sudahlah.. cuci muka kalian.. sikat gigi.. dan waktunya tidur siangg"

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan menggelung rambutnya tinggi, rambutnya sangat panjang karena semenjak sekolah menengah ia tidak pernah memotongnya jadi jangan heran kalau rambutnya sudah sepunggung. Seungkwan mengantar berbagai macam pesanan makanan ke bangku bangku pelanggan yang ada dan tersenyum saat mereka memuji masakan yang di buat oleh bosnya.

Seungkwan tidak kenal lelah, ia kesana kemai dengan lincah tangannya membawa dua nampan sekaligus karena kelincahannya tersebut tak jarang seungkwan dihadiahi tip oleh pelanggan maupun oleh bosnya sendiri walaupun ia tidak menginginkannya, namun tetap saja di paksa. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya di cafe tradisional itu seungkwan melepas seragam kerjanya dan mengambil tasnya untuk pergi ke tempat kerja yang lainnya .

Menjadi seorang pindahan dari sebuah pulau menuju kota yang keras seperti seoul mendorong seungkwan untuk berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan berusaha menghidupi dirinya sendiri.. ia meminta ibunya untuk berhenti mengirimi ia uang bulanan dan gantikan dengan uang saku saja.. karena uang bulanan yang diberikan ibunya merupakan biaya hidupnya membeli makanan, tempat tinggal seragam dan uang saku yang tentu saja bisa berjuta juta won. Seungkwan hanya tak ingin menyusahkan ibunya hingga ia berinisiatif bekerja dan mengirimi ibunya gaji yang ia dapatkan setengahnya.

Di seoul ia beremu dengan seorang bibi tua pemilik love house dan anaknya yang sangat cantik yang merupakan senior Seungkwan di SMP. Kala itu Seungkwan sedang berteduh dari hujan karena lelah mencari harga apartemen yang murah di seoul tapi di tengah hujan deras ia malah melihat eorang bibi yang berjalan tanpa pelindung dengan membawa belanjaan yang banyak, entah karena kaget akan petir bibi itu tiba tiba terjatuh. Sontak Seungkwan berlari kearahnya tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun ia lari dan mengangkat belanjaan bibi itu dan membawa mereka keemperan toko.

Seungkwan membongkar kopernya mengambil handuk dan mantel hangatnya untuk dipakaikan kepada sang bibi yang begitu kedinginan tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang keadaannya tidak jauh dari itu. Seungkwan juga menceritakan keadaanya sampai harus berakhir seperti ini di seoul dan bibi itu menyuruh Seungkwan tinggal di rumahnya bersama anak anak yang lain dan seungkwan tentu saja mau..

Bibi itu memiliki kedai jajanan tradiional korea yang kecil di dekat daerah namsan tower, dan setiap hari Seungkwan membatu bibi itu untuk berjualan hingga membuat brosur dan berjalan mempromosikannya dengan menyanyi, menari, berbagi dan bersenang senang bersama para musisi jalanan dan tunawisma yang ada di dekat situ. Seungkwan hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan.

Seungkwan juga mengambil banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu. Saat pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke kedai sederhana dekat love housenya sampai jam 4 sore, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke cafe bernuansa klasik di daerah cheongdamdong sampai jam 7 malam, setelah itu ia akan pergi lagi ke restoran ayam terkenal di myeondong street hingga jam 9 malam kalau ia tidak memiliki job untuk menyanyi di pernikahan kemudian dari jam 9 malam sampai pukul 11 ia akan berada di kedai bibinya. Meski begitu ia tidak pernah melupakan pelajaran.. dalam tas ranselya selalu terdapat buku pelajaran dan saat sampai di rumah ia akan mengecek adik adiknya dan ia pun tidur. Itulah rutinitas Boo Seungkwan.

Dan inilah informasih yang dikanongi seorang Choi hansol dari pengawal pribadinya yang sudah ia suruh sebelumnya untuk mencari semua data tentang Boo Seungkwan teman sebangkunya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Hansol berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya, telinganya tersumpal sebuah benda bernama earphone yang melantunkan lagu lagu kesukaannya. Hansol tau ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang, namun saat ia memasuki kelas ia sudah melihat Seungkwan berada di kursinya dengan tangan yang membolak balik tabloid kecantikan.

"selamat pagi Hansoll~!" Seungkwan menyapa Hansol yang sudah menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

"pagi juga Seungkwan.. kau sedang apa?'' Hansol merasa ingin memukul mulutnya karena pertanyaan tak bermutu ini..

"ah, aku.. aku sedang melihat majalah ini.. katanya ini edisi terbaru dan diberikan oleh pelangganku, katanya kalau aku berdandan aku akan terlihat lebih cantik" ujar Seungkwan sambil tersenyum. Sial. Hansol ingin mengumpat karena Seungkwan sangat cantuk dan menggemaskan serta _Who's the hell give her the tabloid!_

"tanpa berdandan kau sudah cantik.." hansol berkata sembarangan sambil menopangkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia memerah karena kata kata yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan.

"benarkah? Tapi Mingyu bilang aku jelek karena gendut dan tidak akan ada pria yang mengencaniku! Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Seungkwan sambil membalik kasar tabloidnya.

Hansol menatap Seungkwan. Tidak gadis ini tidak gendut, justru badannya ideal.. pipinya memang chubby tapi itu sepertinya bawaan seperti anak kelas sebelah dengan rambut pink nyentriknya. Seungkwan tidak gendut hansol bisa melihatnya sendiri.. pinggangnya kecil, perutnya rata.. paha dan kakinya langsing siapa bajingan yang mengatai Seungkwan gendut?! Dan sepertinya ia harus mencari tau siapa itu Mingyu.

"kau tidak gendut Seungkwan.. kau ideal.. pippimu chubby, bukan berarti kau gendut.. pinggangmu kecil.. kakimu juga langsing.. jangan percaya dia hanya ingin memanas manasimu agar kau tidak makan banyak ketika di traktir" ujar Hansol membuat Seungkwan beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri mengangkat majalah itu.

"benarkah? Aku selangsin itu? Kalau begitu apa aku bisa memakai dress ini?" Seungkwan memperlihatkan halaman tabloid itu.

Dress itu berwarna soft peach dengan payet kristal di bagian dadanya. Hansol mengangguk, ia kembali bersemu karena membayangkan Seungkwan memakai dress itu. Seungkwan kembali duduk dan cemberut..

"tapi harganya mahal sekali.. aku tidak mungkin bisa membelinya.. harganya bisa membeli baju baru untuk adik adikku.. 10 pasang sama rata.. di pasar.." ujar Seungkwan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi dan menyapa beberapa temannya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia benar benar tak bisa di tebak.

Hansol melihat dres itu tentu saja harga dress itu hanya separuh dari uang jajannya seharidan ia pasti bisa membelinya tapi untuk apa? Hansol kembali menoleh Seungkwan memanggilnya.

"Hansol.. ayo makan siang bersama aku ingin berterima kasih padamu.." ujar seungkwan yang hanya diangguki hansol

Tidak. Hansol tidak cuek tapi ia perlu mengendalikan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ingin meledak karena Seungkwan sangat sangat sangat manis.

.

.

.

Hansol hampir saja lupa karena ia pusing dengan rumus kimia yang dosen botak itu sebelum ia menjauh Seungkwan menarik tangannya yang membuat Hansol refleks menahan nafasnya.

"kau lupa akan makan siang denganku?" Seungkwan bertanya

"ahh.. ma-maaf Seungkwan.." ujar Hansol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"jadi? Sampai kapan kalian akan berpegangan tangan di depan pintu?" dan itu suara Soonyoung yang menyeletuk diantara mereeka berdua.

"kalau begitu ayoo..."

.

Seungkwan membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang ia buatkan untuk hansol dan kotak bekal miliknya. Di depanya Seokmin dan Soonyoung bertikai hanya karena masalah sepele yaitu Seokmin yang mematahkan sumpi soonyoung dan Soonyoung yang menumpahkan kuah kimchi di meja Seokmin. Padahal, mereka bisa mengambil sumpit yang baru yang ada di depan mereka dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkannya.

"kalau bertengkar terus malah saling jatuh cinta loh.." celetuk Hansol asal.

"APA? Aku dengan kuda yang satu ini? Oh tidak tidak" Soonyoung menggidikkan bahunya

"apa kau tidak lihat matanya yang segaris itu.. aku tidk akan menyukai orang sepertinya.. tipeku yang matanya bulat besar.." ujar Seokmin

"kalau begitu pacaran dengan kuskus saja sanah!"

"oh?! Apa kau cemburu?"

"aku? TIDAK... aku bukan Gay asal kau tau yah."

"lalu aku gay menurutmu?!"

"kau yang bilang bukan HMPPHH-!"Seungkwan mual dengan perilaku mereka dan dengan sigap ia dan Hansol sama sama memasukan potongan chicken katsu ke mulut duo rusuh ini.

"diam dan makanlah kalian berdua.. kalian tau kalian memalukan lihat berapa banyak Sunbaenim yang melihat kearah sini karena ulah kalian?" ujar Seungkwan membuat mereka berdua mendesis dan mengunyah chiken katsu yang disuapkan.

"apa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Hansol.

"yah.. selalu, kau tau aku baru mengenal mereka dua hari tapi mereka sangat berisik.." jawab Seungkwan. Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"yah! Padahal kau juga berisik!" Soonyoung tak terima

"aku berisik! Tapi saat yang tepat, kalau kalian berdua tidak pernah tahu tempat!" ujar Seungkwan.

"yah!"

"Seungkwan ini masakanmu?" tanya Hansol sontak menghentikan Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang ingin menyerang Seungkwan. Mereka baru sadar kalau Seungkwan dan Hansol makan masakan rumahan.

"bukan.. tadi pagi bos ku dari restoran ayam mengantar ini ke rumah.. ayamnya cukup banyak dan berlebihan untuk aku dan adik adikku.. oleh karena itu aku membawanya ke sekolah.. apa tidak sesuai seleramu?" tanya Seungkwan. Hansol menggeleng.

"tidak.. apa nama restorannya?aku ingin kesana kalau ingin makan ayam.." ujar Hansol

"namanya Olive Chicken.. oh ya.. nanti kumasakkan untukmu lain kali.." tawar Seungkwan membuat Hansol menghentikan kunyahanya antara terkejut atau entahlah...

"a-ah.. baiklah.." Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling berpandangan, ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua.

"kalian dalam proses pendekatan? Ah.. atau bahkan kalian pacaran?" tanya Seokmin. Seungkwan dan Hansol sontak membulatkan mata mereka.

"kami? Tidak! Hansol menemukan dompetku kemarin.." ujar Seungkwan.

"daripada kami bukannya kalian berdua pantas di sebut sepsang kekasih saja?" ujar Hansol mencibir.

"YE?! Aku? tidak akan! Aku punya Taemin nuna!" ujar Soonyoung sambil tersenyum bodoh

"aku juga tak akan mau denganmu! Aku bukan homo yah.." ujar Soonyoung

"tunggu Taemin? Maksudmu Lee Taemin?" tanya Hansol danSoonyoung mengangguk

"menyerah saja.." ujar hansol soonyoung menatapnya begitu juga dengan Seungkwan.

"ini Seungkwan" hansol memberikan kotak bekalnya yang sudah habis.

"tunggu.. memang kenapa dengan Lee Taemin?" kali ini Seokmin yang bertanya

"dia pacar—ah! Bukan.. bahkan dia tunangan Hyung-ku" uja Hansol santai

"APA?!" Soonyoung berseru tak menghiraukan seisi kantin yang melihat ke arahnya lagi

"kau bercanda?" kali ini Seungkwan ikut bertanya

"tidak.. hyung, ku Choi Minho dia sudah bertunangan dengan Taemin noona.. dan rencananya setelah lulus mereka akan menikah dan taemin noona akan menjalani hubungan keluarga sambil sekolah.." ujar Hansol. Air muka Soonyoung langsung berubah.

"aiihh.. aku patah hati..." Soonyoung menelungkupkan wajahnya. Seokmin menepuk bahunya. Seungkwan juga melihat interaksi antara keduanya namun, perhatiannya teralihkan ponselnya bergetar.

.

"halo ada apa Mingyu?"

"..."

"iya sudah.. aku makan dengan baik kok"

"..."

"tidak apa apa.. aku sudah makan dengan Soonyoung,Seokmin dan Hansol"

"..."

"hansol teman baruku.. dia yang menemukan dompetku juga kemarin.."

"..."

"baiklah.. semangat gyu.. jangan lupakan makan siangmu.."

"..."

"baik kututup yah..." Seungkwan menutup panggilan telponya dan menoleh kepada teman temannya.

"astaga.. ponsel keluaran tahun berapa itu seungkwan?!" Soonyoung berseru tidak memperdulikan ia yang sedang patah hati.

"ah? Ini.. aku memakainya sejak SMP aku tidak punya uang untuk beli model bru.. yang penting ponselnya masih bagus dan masih bisa di pakai.." ujar Seungkwan

"tapi itu sudah jadul sekali... ganti saja Seungkwan.. ku dengar kau bekerja.. pakai saja gajimu.." ujar Seokmin dibalas anggukan Soonyoung.

"ah.. iya memang benar.. tapi ponsel ini belum rusak.. Mingyu memberikannya padaku dulu.. saat ayahnya mendapatkan hadiah ponsel couple dari kolega bisnisnya.." ujar Seungkwan. Hansol menatapnya

"tapi ku lihat Mingyu sudah mengganti ponselnya" ujar Soonyoung

"aaku tauu.. mingyu itu ceroboh waktu itu dia menjatuhkannya saat kelas 2.. waktu itu kita sedang berlari untuk mengejar bus tapi hpnya jatuh kedalam selokan dan saat diangkat sudah tidak bisa menyala" Seungkwan tersenyum. Hansol makin memandanginya lekat

"karena sudah tidak bisa menyala ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang" seungkwan tertawa menimbulkan kesan sangat cantik di mata Hansol

"benarkah benarkah?" ujar Seokmin. Seungkwan mengangguk antusias..

"sudah lah ayo kita masuk kelas.."

.

.

Hansol keluar dari bilik toilet ia suda mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan yaitu siapa itu Mingyu dan ia lega ternyata Mingyu hanya sahabat seungkwan dari kecil.

Hansol membuka lokernya dan berdecak karena surat surat menjijikkan berada di dalam lokernya.

"kenapa aku harus mendapatkan ini?"

Hansol melupakan fakta bahwa wajahnya yang tampan, tinggi dan cerdas itulah yang membuat ia disenangi oleh banyak orang dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Hansol punya banyak penggemar yang begitu menyukainya. setiap hari ia menemukan coklat surat kue bunga hingga hoodie dan jaket tidajk menggunakanya , bukan karena tidak ingin menghargai tapi karena ia sudah memiliki banyak pakaian dan lebih baik apa yang ia dapatkan ia berikan kepada orang lain.

"halo? Tolong bersihkan lokerku" hansol kembali menutup telfonnya namun saat ia berbalik ia melihat seorang anak permpuan berambut panjang dan berwajah bule sama dengannya dan memberikan surat kepada Hansol. Hansol menatapnya sebentar.

"na-namaku Jeon Somi.—"

"aku tau.. tercetak jelas di nametag mu." Potong hansol membuat anak itu mendongak. Disisi lain Seungkwan sedang berjalan melintasi tempat loker. Berniat menghampiri Hansol untuk menemaninya ke ruang guru.

"a-ah.. begitu.." anak itu menunduk. Hansol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"apa yang kau unginkan? Dan apa ini surat yang sama dengan surat yang kudapatkan dari loker ini?" tanya Hansol. Anak itu mengangguk sekilas. Hansol mengambil suratnya. Membuka lokernya kembali dan menutupnya lagi.

"aku sudah mengambilnya sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu" ujar hansol

"tapi.. Hansol kumohon berkencanlah denganku walau hanya seminggu.. aku menyukaimu sejak masa orientasi.." Somi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hansol yang hanya berdecak

"dengar Jeon Somi atau siapapun kau.. aku kesekolah untuk belajar aku sedang tidak niat untuk berkencan menurutku itu merepotkan dan jangan memaksa kumohon kau mengerti"

PLAK

Hansol teekejut seseorang menampar kepalanya dan sat ia menoleh ternya ta itu Seungkwan yang menatapnya garang.

"hei jaga omonganmu Hansol! Apa salahnya kalau ia ingin mengajakmu berkencan? Jawablah dengan baik sedikit jangan ketus seperti itu! Kau melukai perasaanya." Ujar Seungkwan membuat hansol tertegun

"tapi Seungkwan aku memang tidak ingin dan semua ini memuakkan.. aku tidak suka di kejar kejar mendengar pernyataan cinta yang—hell! Aku baru 2 hari resmi menjadi murid sekolah ini dan tiba tiba ada yang mengirimiu berbagai macam hal?" balas Hansol tak mau kalah.

"aigoo sepertinya otakmu perlu di riset ulang! Ah.. Jeeon Somi-ssi maf yah aku harus membawa orang gila ini pergi.. aku meminta maaf atas perlakuan sahabatku yang satu ini padamu.." ujar Seungkwan yang diangguki Somi.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berlari kencang dari ujung lorong, ia takut ketinggalan kelas. Pasalnya tadi setelah makan ia mendapatkan 'panggilan alam' yang harus membuatnya sesegera mungkin untuk menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi oleh karena itu sekarang ia berlari ke kelasnya, namun memang dasarnya tidak hati hati saat di tikungan lorong Soonyoung berbelok dan..

BUAKKHH..

Bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Soonyoung sih tidak apa apa dia hanya merasa sakit sedikit di bagian dada sedangkan yang menabraknya itu yang bermasalah. Soonyoung mengutuk dirinya dalam hati ia menabrak anak perempuan tubuhnya kurus, kecil dan pendek sedikit kontras dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang menabrak anak itu dengan keras ditambah lagi karena dia perempuan sudah pasti dia terpental dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"YAA! Tidak bisakah kau tidak lari di trotoar!—aduhh" gadis itu membentak Soonyoung dengan suara besar, berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Rambut pink cerahnya ia rapihkan.

"maafkan aku tadi sedang buru buru karena—"

"seburu buru apapun kau lihatlah jalanmu!—akh! Sial sakit sekali" gadis itu mengumpat dan memaki yang Soonyoung tidak tau ditujukan untuk siapa. Soonyoung berlutut hendak membantu gadis itu berdiri dengan memegang lengan gadis itu.

"maaf.. kubantu kau berdiri" ia memang Soonyoung hendak membantunya berdiri namun baru saja tubuh gadis itu hendak berdiri tegak darah segar terjatuh di seragam Soonyoung.

"Astaga! Kau berdarah!" Soonyoung berseru kencang.

"apa?" Gadis itu mendongak melihat Soonyoung kemudian menyentuh daerah sekitar hidungnya

"ughh! Pantas saja aku pusing.."

"astaga.. rambut pink! Kau benar benar tidak apa apa? Oh tuhan.. siapapun tolong akuu!" Soonyoung berteriak di lorong sepi. Namun tak ada gunanya karena si mungil itu sudah jatuh pingsan dengan darah dari hidung yang mengalir.

.

.

.

"Seungkwan? Kau marah?" Hansol menanyai Seungkwan dari tadi, hari ini Jam kosong jadi kelas lengang karena orang orangnya tidak tau sudah kemana.

"iya aku marah.. walaupun gadis tadi tidak kau sukai, seharusnya kau berikap dengan baik dia perempuan Hansol.." ujar Seungkwan

" _calm down_ Seungkwan.. aku hanya ingin dia berhenti melakukan itu saja.. karena aku tidak suka dengan dia yang memujaku seakan akan aku ini dewa.. jika cara lembut tidak mempan mengapa bukan pakai cara kasar?" balas Hansol.

"tetap saja ukh!" Seungkwan meninju perut hansol yang membuat pria campuran itu mengaduh.

"yasudah yasudah.. aku akan memperlakukan wanita dengan baik sekarang.." ujar Hansol membuat Seungkwan menoleh.

"benar?"

"ya.. tapi jika wanita itu kau.." ujar hansol kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat duduknya membuat Seungkwan terdiam sebentar. Namun detik selanjutnya wajahnya bersemu.

"Hansol kenapa kau membuatku berdebar.." Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia rasa ia sedang sakit.

"Seungkwan kau kenapa?" Seokmin bangun dari tidurnya di bangku belakang dan lumayan terkejut melihat isi kelasnya yang lengang dan ada Seungkwan yang sedang merunduk di depannya.

"a-aku tidak apa apa.." bohong! Seungkwan berbohong karena ia merasa ingin meledak sekarang.

"oh yasudah.. Seungkwan aku lapar.. belikan sesuatu untukku.. " ujar Seokmin. Seungkwan menggeleng

"aku bukan pembantu Seokminieee.. lebih baik kau ke ruang klub saja.. aku akan menyusul, tadi Jisoo sunbae kesini dan menyuruh anggota eskul vocal berkumpul." Seokmin mengangguk dengan malas. Dan bangkit dari mejanya. Seungkwan juga ingin pergi saat itu tetapi Soonyoung mengiriminya pesan.

.

 _Fr : Kepala Kuning_

 _To : Seungkwan_

 _ **Tolong ambilkan jaket dan kaus milikku di loker, kuncinya ada di tas dan bawakan ke ruang kesehatan. Jangan banyak Tanya gendut! Aku akan memberitahumu nanti.**_

 **.**

Seungkwan mendengus. _kurang ajar! Seharusnya tidak usamh mengataiku kalau ingin menyuruh!I._ namun walau begitu Seungkwan pasti tau terjadi sesuatu dan ia harus segera pergi ke sana.

.

.

.

Soonyoung tidak tau apa apa tentang kesehatan, apalagi mengenai menghentikan mimisan. . yang Soonyoung tau gadis itu bernama Jihoon dan ia juga tingkat pertama, terlihat dari dasi seragamnya yang garis satu. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah mendudukkan gadis itu dan membiarkan ia bersandar di bahunya karena darahnya mengalir dan mengotori seragamnya. Walaupun begitu Soonyoung tidak ambil pusing, yang ia tau gadis ini badannya mulai mendingin, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Seungkwan berharap bisa menolong.

"sial—disaat seperti ini kemana semua perawat disini!" ujar Soonyoung sambil melihat kearah hidung gadis bernama Jihoon itu yang ternyata sudah selesai pendarahannya. Soonyoung membiarkan gadis itu terbaring dan melihat kea rah pintu dimana Seungkwan dating dan langsung menatap Soonyoung tak percaya.

"ada apa dengan pakaianmu?! Kau berkelahi?! Kenapa berdarah seperti ini?" Seungkwan bertanya bertubi-tbi. Soonyoung hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"jangan terlalu keras, kau akan membangunkan Jihoon.." ujar Soonyoung

"Jihoon? Lee Jihoon? Anak lee Seongsaeng?" Soonyoung menggidikkan bahunya, Seungkwan mendekat kearah ranjang dan membekap mulutnya yang nyaris berteriak.

"kau apakan dia bodoh! Lihat wajahnya ucat dan hidungnya berdarah! Kau apakan dia!"" Seungkwan menjambaki Soonyoung gemas.

"aaakhh! Aku tidak apa apai dia Seungkwaann! Ohtuhan sakit! Ini hanya kecelakaan.. aku menabraknya karena terburu buru dan dia jatuh.. itu saja.." ujar Soonyoung.

"urus dia Soonyoung! Ini pakaianmu.. aku akan bilang pada Jisoo Sunbae kalo Jihoon tidak bias masuk rapat." Ujar Seungkwan sambil melenggang pergi.

Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya merasa ragu. Ia melihat kearah Jihoon sekilas dan membasahi saputangannya dengan air. Soonyoung mulai mendekat membersihkan darah kering di daerah wajah Jihoon dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Jihoon, namun Jihoon membuka matanya ia mersa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"oh.. kau udah sadar? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" aroma mint. Jihoon baru kali ini menciumnya.

Jarak mereka terlampau dekat, Jihoon mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya sedetik kemudian ia memerah mengingat wajah Soonyoung yang sangat dekat dan—ehm tampan sekali—.

"wajahmu merah.. kau masih sakit?" Soonyoung menyelipkan telapak tangannya di bawah poni Jihoon dan menymakan suhu tubuhnya.

"a-aku tidak apa apa.." Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri atas sikap apa yang telah ia tunjukkan.

"maafkan aku.. aku melukaimu Jihoon.. apa masih sakit?" jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Soonyoung yang tertunduk dan begitu merasa bersalah.

"tidak masalah.. aku tidak akan mati karena itu.." ujar Jihoon cuek padahal ia berdebar. _sial._

"ayo ke rumah sakit.. aku tidak tau perawat disini kemana semua, sebentar lagi jam pulang jadi sebaiknya aku tanggung jawab atas apa yang aku—"

"tidak perluh sampai seperti itu.. aku bisa sendiri.. jangan terlalu baik.." Jihoon memotongnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"lenganmu membiru.. pasti karena jatuh terlalu kuat.. aku yang salah jadi biarkan aku bertanggung jawab, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kalau memiliki hutang.. apalagi sudah melukai seseorang.." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang menghadap ke jendela itu namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar, seragam anak itu kotor karena penuh darah di bagian bahunya.

"baiklah.. ayo kita pergi, tapi lepaskan bajumu.. aku akan mencucinya.." ujar Jihoon. Soonyoung menoleh padanya.

"oh ini tidak usah karena aku bisa sen—"

"aku tidak suka di tolak.. itu darahku suka suka ku au apa kan?" Jihoon menolaknya tegas dan membuang muka tanpa sadar Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Soonyoung melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan melepaskannya. Tidak hanya itu ia juga melepas kaus putih polos yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mengabaikan Jihoon yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merona.

Jihoon merona, bagaimanapun Soonyoung pria dan memiliki tubuh yang—ehm sebagus model pakaian dalam yang Jihoon pernah lihat di majalah kakaknya—Jihoon terlalu asik dengan dunianya tanpa sadar Soonyoung memberikan bajunya ke pangkuan Jihoon.

"pa-pakai bajumu" Jihoon ingin menampar dirinya sekarang kenapa ia bisa segugup ini. Soonyoung tersenyum membuat Jihoon terpesona. _Sial tampan sekali anak ini._

"hahaha tentu.." Soonyoung memakai kaus berwarna navy itu namun selepasnya ia juga memakaikan sebuah hoodie berwarna putih itu ke tubuh Jihoon.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kondisimu lebih buruk.. dan ayo kita pergi.. kau bisa berjalan kan?" ujar Soonyoung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"iya aku bisa.. aku akan mengembalikan ini semua nanti.. kelasmu dimana?" tanya Jihoon

"oh aku.. kelas 1-2"

"siapa namamu?"

"Kwon Soonyoung."

 _Oh.. jadi kwon soonyoung yah.._

.

.

Honsol menstabilkan deru nafasnya ia merasa menjadi pengecut sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia bisa berbicara kepada Seungkwan seperti itu bagaimana kalau Seungkwan membencinya? Bagaimana pun mereka belum terlalu dekat dan—agghh! Rasanya ia mau mati saja! Hansol berjongkok di depan lokernya ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, bahkan ia juga sempat merona.

"aku.. ah.. idiot!" hansol ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atap sekarang. Tapi bukannya kisah asmara di kalangan anak SMA sekarang lebih manis kan?

"sedang apa disini Hansol?" seorang laki laki dengan tiga garis di dasinya dan rambut hitam kelam itu menegur Hansol.

"oh, hyung?" Hansol bangkit dari jongkoknya itu dan menatap seseorang yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"kuulangi pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disitu jongkok dengan wajah memerah,. Kau ingin boker ya?" laki laki itu bertanya menimbulkan perempatan di jidat Hansol

"****** kau pikir aku itu dirimu hyung tukang boker?" ujar Hansol membuat anak itu tertawa.

"aku? tidak.. hanya bercanda Hansol-ah.. jadi sedang apa?" tanya orang itu membuat Hansol mengingat kejadian tadi dan kembali memerah.

"o-oh.. ini tidak baik.. apa kau malu hanya karena aku tanyai?"

"brengsek kau hyung! Kau pikir aku ini homo apa aku itu bukan dirimu yang berani *** dan ****" Hansol memaki orang itu dengan berbagai sumpah serapah sedangkan laki laki itu hanya tertawa merasakan pitingan hansol di lehernya.

"Seungcheolie!" seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut birunya itu melambai kearah Seungcheol dengan senyuman menawannya.. oh iya laki laki tadi bernama Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan sini!" Seungcheol balas melambai.

"oh ada apa? Kalian berkelahi?" tanya Jeonghan

"noonaa! Kau tau Seungcheol hyung mengataiku homo.. padahal kau tau Seungcheol hyung itu suka sekali ***** dan ***** dia juga ****** kau tau Noona.. kau harus membinasakan kekasihmu ini.." Hansol mulai merengek di tangan Jeonghan yang menatap garang Seungcheol

"apa?! Kau mengatakan itu pada Hansolie? Mati kau Seungcheol! Sini kau! Beraninya mengatai adik kesayanganku!ah bukan adik! Tapi anakku!" Jeonghan tidak terima ia langsung memiting leher Seungcheol membuat pria itu merasa tercekik.

"aaaaa Jeonghaaann!" sedangkan Hansol malah tertawa.

"loh Hansol?" sebelum suara itu menginterupsi dan membuat Hansol tegang. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan juga berhenti berkelahi

"Se-seungkwan?" Hansol menoleh dan Seungkwan tersenyum padanya. Oh tidak Hansol merasa drahnya mendidih sekarang.

"kau disini rupanya.. ini sudah selesai jam pulang.. aku membawa tasmu.. karena kau tidak terlihat di kelas tadi.. tapi untunglah jam kosong." Ujar Seungkwan sambil menyodorkan tas ransel berwarna hitam itu.

"ah.. aku tadi sibuk ada yang harus aku kerjakan" Hansol menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda ia gugup dan tidak menatap Seungkwan.

"sibuk apanya.. kau tadi—hmmmpp!" Seungcheol di bekap oleh Jeonghan dan Seungkwan sadar kalau ada orang lain disitu.

"oh.. eonnie.." sapa Seungkwan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum.

"hai Seungkwan.. maaf mengganguu.. hehehe ku kenalkan ini—"

"aku sudah tau kok.. siapa yang tidak kenal kalian di sekolah ini? Pasangan primadona.. Seungcheol Sunbae kan?" ujar Seungkwan sambil berbinar. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"ternyata benar kalian serasi sekali.. seperti pangeran dan tuan putri dari kerajaan.. sangat cantik dan tampan yah.. aku berharap bisa seperti kalian.. selain pintar.. kaya.. berprestasi.. cantik dan tampan.. juga—"

"oi! Namamu Seungkwan kan?" seungkwan memotong kalimat Seungkwan.

"baiklah Seungkwanie.. kami tidak sesempurnah itu.. aku dan Jeonghan bukan dewa dan dewi.. jangan kebanyakan merendah.. dsemua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing masing.. daripada kau galau dengan kami lebih baik kau pulang dengan Hanol sana.. dia ingin pulang dengan mu katanya! Karena kau teman pertamanya." Ujar Seungcheol sambil merangkul jeonghan.

"kami pergi dulu.. hansol pulang langsung ke rumah yah.. kau masih punya bimbingan belajar.. kalau kau mau tau banyak tentang Hansol tanya padaku atau Jeonghan saja.. kalian kan berteman.." ujar Seungcheol lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan Hansol yang membeku dengan wajah merahnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Hansol.." ujar Seungkwan dengan senyuman cerahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"maafan aku.. ligamenmu keseleo karena aku yang—"

"tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu Kwon Soonyoung.." Jihoon menyesap caffelattenya dan menatap oonyoung yang terus memandang kearah tangan jihoon yang di perban

"sakit?" Soonyoung lagi lagi bertanya.

"tidak."

"kau bohong?"

"tidak" setelah itu mereka saling terdiam.. dengan fikiran masing hingga mereka menghabiskan minumannya.

"Jihoon"

"yaa.."

"maafkan aku—"

"Soonyoung sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf? Begini saja.. anggap ini semua impas bagaimana kalau aku memukulmu?" ujar Jihoon. Sejujurnya ini hanya candaan.

"lkalau begitu pukul aku" ujar Soonyoung. Jihoon menatap langsung ke matanya.

"kau bercanda?!" Jihoon berseru dan Soonyoung memandanginya

"tadi kau yang menawarkan!" balas Soonyoung.

"aku hanya bercanda!"

"kau bercanda dengan wajah seserius itu?! Heool!"ujar Soonyoung entah mengapa mereka hanya saling menatap, tersenyum dan..

"MUAHAHAHAHA" tertawa terbahak bahak bersama. Namun hanya Soonyoung yang bertahan dengan tawanya karena Jihoon berhenti tertawa setelah melihat wajah Soonyoung yang begitu polos dan..

Bahagia...

 _Kapan kau pernah sebahagia ini Jihoon?_

.

.

"hansol orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Seungkwan tiba tiba. Membuat Hansol menoleh dari sunyinya halte bu itu.

"a-aku?" Seungkwan menoleh.

"aku ingin tau banyak tentangmu.. jarang ada yang mau berteman denganku, memujiku, menghargaiku seperti apa yang kau lakukan Hansol.." Seungkwan menunduk. Bias cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya membuat Seungkwan bertambah manis dan itu tidak baik untuk kebaikan jantung Hansol.

"ah tidak juga.. lalu bagaimana dengan Mingyu?" Hansol mencobamencairkan suasana.

"mingyu tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai wanita atau gadis dimatanya.." Seungkwan menunduk, Hansol mengamatinya

"kenapa?"

"entahlah.. Mingyu tidak pernah berbuat hal hal baik dan manis padaku, ia selalu menganggapku temannya yang gendut dan seperti babi.. hehehe.. tapi aku tidak marah.. itu cara Mingyu menyayangiku.." Seungkwan trsenyum

"Seungkwan suka Mingyu yah?" entah kenapa hansol menanyakan hal itu pada Seungkwan yang jelas jelas membuat tangannya dingin tak karuan.

"apa terlihat begitu jelas? Hahaha.. Hansol, apa kau tau kenapa laki laki dan perempuan tidak bisa bersahabat? Karena nantinya akan ada salah satu yang menyukai dan berakhir saling melukai.." ujar Seungkwan. Padangannya mendadak sendu

"Mingyu sahabatku dari kecil.. ia yang selalu bersamaku disaat anak anak lain tidak menyukaiku karena aku berisik, gendut dan jelek. Tapi Mingyu selalu berdiri di hadapan mereka dan berteriak 'hanya aku yang boleh mengatai seungkwanie! Aku yang paling tau dia! Kalian menjauhlah!'" Seungkwan tersenyum mengenang masa lalu.

"awalnya perasaanku biasa saja.. tapi saat masuk smp aku mulai menyukainya.. menyayanginya.. aku ingin memilikinya.. hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya dan itu diwujudkan dengan kita masuk sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama, lulus bersama bahkan peringkat kai selalu berdampingan.. tapi aku sadar hanya aku yang memandangnya sebagai seorang pria..." Seungkwan tau.. ia membicarakan ini sama saja membuat hatinya tambah tergores.

"Mingyu tak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang gadis.. dan aku cukup tau diri untuk itu.. oleh karena itu aku tidak akan terlalu mengekangnya lagi karena mungkin bukan aku.. tapi orang lain.." Seungkwan tidak cengeng tapi airmatanya mengalir.. bagaimana pun ia seorang remaja yang tentunya sedang dalam masa masanya labil.

"aku tidak kok.."

Seungkwan membelalakkan matanya. Hansol mengambil saputangannya dan mengusap pipi Seungkwan dengan lembut.

"aku menganggapmu sebagai gadis.. Seungkwan mirip ibuku.. Seungkwan itu.. hangat.. dan ceria.. seperti matahari.." tanpa sadar Hansol tersenyum.

"hansol.."

"jangan pedulikan Mingyu atau siapapun.. tatap aku saja.. aku bisa jadi siapapun buatmu jangan bersedih hanya karena ini.. aku akan merasa terluka kalau kau sedih Seungkwan.." Hansol mengusap rambut panjangnya.

Seungkwan merasa Hansol memang berbeda, perlakuannya, sifat, tabiat dan lainnya sangat berbeda dari anak manapun yang pernah ia kenaltapi entah kenapa itulah yang membuat Seungkwan senang dan ingin mengenal Hansol lebih dlam.. dia orang yang menarik dan pasti akan menjadi teman baiknya..

"Hansol terimakasih.." Seungkwan tersenyum cerah bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helai lembut rambutnya.

.

"lalu Seungkwan.. bagaimana kalau aku yang menyukaimu?"

.

.

Hansol pasti, Sudah gila!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Haiii elin update lagiii.. jadi maaf yah buat pembaca eotthokae.. elin mau bilang maaf sebesar besarnya karena ff itu tiba tiba di hapus oleh ffn atau oleh siapa yang meretas akun ini.. elin ga tau.. tiba tiba hliang dan elin udah gapunya filenyaa... T_T**

 **Jadi disini elin mau remake ulang FF itu.. ada yang seetuju nggak?**

 **Kalau ga setuju juga gapapa kok jadi tuh ff gabakalan elin publish dan biarkan gitu ajaaa...**

 **Trus bagusnya nanti real life seventeen atau nggak..**

 **Yang baca ff ini juga jangan lupa Review yahhh jangan buat Elin sedih T_T**

 **Terimakasih.. buatlah elin makin semangat dengan Review kaliaann...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update Setiap Rabu**

 **Harap commentnya dan saran untuk memperbaiki ff ini..**

 **Hati hati ada typo**

Hansol mengacak rambutnya ia terus terngiang ngiang tentang percakapannya dengan Seungkwan tadi. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat bodoh kalau berada di dekat gadis itu. Hansol menerawang langit langit kamarnya kemudian kembali berdecak karena wajah Seungkwanlah yang terbayang.

"aish!" hansol pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengambil hoondie topi dan jangan lupa dompet serta ponselnya kemudian bergegas segera keluar kamar.

.

" _lalu Seungkwan... bagaimana kalau aku mengyukaimu?" hansol bertanya dengan menatap Seungkwan yang sudah berdiri dari dududknya. Seungkwan menoleh_

" _tentu saja Hansol.. aku juga menyukaimu, kau kan teman baikku di sekolah ini.. tidak hanya kau.. banyak yang aku sukaii,..." ujar Seungkwan sambil tersenyum padanya._

' _teman yah?'—Hansol berfikir keras soal ini namun suara Seungkwan memecah keheningan._

" _Hansol busnya sudah datang, ayoo..!"_

" _ah iya Seungkwan.."_

 _._

Hansol memutuskan panggilan telponya. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan turun, sekedar mengamati gadis berpipi bulat dengan senyum merekahnya menyambut pembelidi restoran itu. Sudah jam pulang kantor memang, Hansol sengaja pergi ia ingin menemui Seungkwan. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia merindukan gadis itu sangat klasik sekali..

Seungkwan menaruh nampannya di counter, kembali tersenyum saat para pelanggan datang dan pergi, sekedar menyambut dan mengantar sampai pintu—sungguh ramah—pikir Hansol. Namun gadis itu sadar seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia menoleh kearah pintu kemudian tersenyum dn melambai.

"Hansol!" Seungkwan berlari keluar dan tanpa pikir panjang menggenggam tangan hansol yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik saku Hoondienya. Seungkwan tersenyum sedangkan Hansol menahan nafasnya dan mati matian mengontrol ekspresinya.

"kenapa hanya berdiri di depan sini? Sudah lama? Ayo masuk.. kau tidak lapar?" tanya Seungkwan bertubi tubi Hansol tersenyum menjawabnya

"hanya senang melihatmu dari luar.. kau semangat sekali.." ujar Hansol.

"hehehe.. inilah pekerjaanku.. ayo masuk dan makan malam.. aku memaksaaa!" Seungkwan benar benar memaksa karena Hansol sudah di tarik masuk dan di dudukkan di kursi yang berposisi di samping taman.

Seungkwan mengambil buku menu dan catatannya siap mencatat pesanan Hansol. Hansol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"ekhemmm.. jadi tuan apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada khas candaanya.

"apa ini Seungkwan-ah.. aku ingin pesan.. pokoknya makanan disini yang kau anggap enak buat dua porsi sama denganmu juga aku ingin makan denganmu.." ujar Hansol Seugkwan mengangguk berjalan ke arah meja pesanan dan menaruh catatannya itu, ia melepaskan appronya juga.

Seungkwan berjalan ke arah pintu yang bertuliskan _'Staff Only'_ dan berada di sana selama 15 menit saat ia keluar ia sudah tidak dengan seragam karyawannya tetapi sudah dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja putih serta tas ransel hitam yang ia pakai di sekolahnya tadi pagi.

"maaf tadi aku ganti baju dulu.. jam kerjaku sudah selesai.." ujar Seungkwan.

"tidak masalah.. aku sudah membakar beberapa potongan daging untukmu makanlah.." ujar Hansol sembil mengaduk jajangmyeonya.

"Hansol kau sudah berapa lama di korea?" tanya Seungkwan sambil menggulung dagingnya dengan selada.

"sejak lahir aku disini Seungkwan.. aku hanya numpang rumah sakit di New York" ujar Hansol yang ditanggapi tertawa oleh Seungkwan

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu tidak asia sekali sih?" ujar Seungkwan. Kali ini Hansol yang tertawa hingga tersedak.

"heii.. tinggal berapa lamapun di korea tidak akan mempengaruhi wajahku Seungkwan.. ini bawaan gen bukan tempat tinggal.." ujar Hansol

"ih.. aku hanya bertanya.. Hansol.. kudengar kau punya nama luar negeri.." tanya Seungkwan yang diangguki Hansol

"Majaa.. namaku Vernon kalau di New York.. yah sebenarnya nama tengahku... jadi Hansol Vernon Chwe" jelas Hansol

"apa? Vonon?" Seungkwan mengulangi dengan nada has koreanya

"Vernon Seungkwan.." ralat Hansol. Seungkwan menggeleng.

"ah.. apapun itu aku tidak perduli.. aku tetap memanggilmu Hansol.. oh iya.. buannya margamu Choi? Kenapa jadi Chwe? Di sana penyebutannya begitu yah?"tanya Seungkwan.

"tidak.. namaku jadi Choi karena ibuku menikah dengan ayah Seungcheol hyung dan berbulan madu di New York karena senang disana, aku jadi lahir di sana... namun 3 bulan kemudian kembali ke korea." Ujar Hansol. Ia dan seungkwan sudah menyeleaikan makannya.

"apa setelah ini kau masih bekerja?" tanya Hansol.

"tidak... aku hanya akan menjemput bibiku di kedainya karena adik adikku belum makan malam.." ujar Seungkwan ia menggulung sedikit celana Jeansnya dan menempelkan koyo di betisnya

"apa sesakit itu?" hansol yang melihatnya menatap Seungkwan khawatir.

"tidak masalah.. setiap hari aku seperti ini.. aku harus bekerja adik adikku butuh makanan dan pakaian.. kalau hanya bibi song yang bekerja tidak akan tercukupi.. " Seungkwan bangkit. Hansol telah membayar billnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar restoran.

"kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama, aku akan mengantarmu ke kedai bibimu." Hansol menekan deretan angka di ponselnya dan meneruskan panggilan.

"jemput aku di restoran tadi.—"

"hansol tidak perlu aku bisa jalan kaki dari sini tidak jauh kok hanya sampai ke kawasan Namsan" ujar Seungkwan membuat Hansol membulatkan matanya.

"kau bilang Namsan? Apa kau gila? Astaga.. itu jauh dari sini.. tidak! Pulang denganku saja Seungkwan.. daripada itu telpon adik adikmu.." ujar Hansol. Seungkwan berdecih tak suka namun ia tetap menelpon adik adiknya di rumah.

"yoboseyo dengan siapa aku bicara?" ujar Seungkwan saat telponya telah terhubung. Ia meloaspeakerkannya agar Hansol bisa mendengar.

" _ini Jaehyunie nunaa.."_

"oh Jaehyunie.. Taeyong mana? Kalian sedang apa? Sudah makan cemilan malamnya?" tanya Seungkwan.

" _sudah Noona... Taeyong Noona lagi ngebujukin Yoojungie.. dia menangis terus karena pingin makan bingsoo—"_

" _Chenieee! Cheniee! Mauuu mam kimbab nunaa.. juseyoo.. hikss.."_

" _Chenlie-ya jangan mengganggu Jaehyunie dia sedang menelpon dengan Seungkwan uniee"_

" _nuna jahat huwaahhh"_

Hansol dan Seungkwan saling berpandangan tampaknya rumah sedang kacau dan Seungkwan hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Jaehyunie.. katakan pada mereka Nuna akan mengusahakan semua itu nee..." ujar Seungkwan kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"pasti sangat kacau.. boleh aku membantu?" tawar Hansol.

"tidak perlu Hansol-ah.. kau sudah berbuat ccukup banyak oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin merepotkan karna—"

"eiiihh aku ini temanmu! Wajar jika aku ingin membantumu.. apalagi adik adikmu lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu.. biarkan aku berbuat baik sekarang dan jika cita citamu terpenuhi dan bisa membahagiakan mereka baru kau balas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu.. kajja.. sebelum jammakan malam tiba"

.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang remang remang itu seorang gadis tidur meringkuk di kasurnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nafasnya memburu seakan pasokan oksigen sudah mulai habis . dunianya serasa berputar ia mencoba bangkit menjangkau benda yang dapat menenangkannya . ia berusaha menggapai apa yang ada di meja nakas itu, namun naas ia malah menyenggol gelas air yang ada di sampingnya membuat bunyi pecah yang kontras dengan suasana kamarnya.

Seorang gadis yang lain berlari menuju kamar tersebut dengan tergesa gesa mengabaikan tangga yang ia naiki lumayan licin dan membuat lututnya bersentuhan dengan tehel berkali kali namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan tetapi saudaranya yang meinmbulkan kekacauan.

"Jihoon!"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu memeluk erat saudaranya yang sudah jatuh dari tempat tidur membuat punggungnya tertancap beberapa pecahan gelas yang turut melukai lengan dan telapak tangan gadis itu. Namun ia tidak perduli.

"Yoongi. Sa-sakit.."

Gadis berambut hitam bernama yoongi itu menangis ia menaril laci nakas dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang sudah terisi obat sang saudara. Yoongi melepaskan tutupnya dan segera menancapkan suntikan tersebut ke nadi saudaranya agar sakitnya reda. Badan mungil itu tak lagi bergetar, nafasnya berangsur tenang suhu tubuhnya mulai membaik dan Yoongi tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Jihoon yang sudah tertidur lelap.

.

Yoongi tidak tau harus bersyukur atau tidak karena temannya memiliki kekasih seorang dokter yang rumahnya tepat berada di depan rumah ia dan Jihoon dan sekarang dokter kim itu sedang mengobati punggung Jihoon sementara Seokjin temannya sedang membalut luka di lenganya.

"kenapa bisa kambuh lagi kali ini Jihoon?" dokter Kim yang biasa di panggil Namjoon itu bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu.." tidak, yoongi tau alasanya namun Jihoon menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di sentuh olehnya atau siapapun dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum

"biarkan saja Namjoon. Terimakasih mau datang setelah aku menelpon seokjin.." ujar Yoongi

"tidak masalah.. tapi Yoongi sebaiknya kau membawa Jihoon ke psikiter.. kau tu.. aku memang bisa menanganinya.. tapi hanya fisik, bukan batin.. aku bukan orang yang sepeka itu." Namjoon meninggalkan beberapa obat yang di perlukan ke tangan Yoongi.

"aku tau.. tapi aku tidak ingin Jihoon tertekan.." Ujar Yoongi

"Yoongi aku tidak gila.." Jihoon bersuara yoongi menyeka airmatanya sendiri.

"aku tau Jihoon.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan membawamu kemanapun.." ujar Yoongi

"Yoongi maafkan aku.." Jihoon berujar, suaranya bergetar. Seokjin membantu Jihoon untuk bangkit.

"tidak apa apa Jihoon bukan salahmu.. mari kita lewati ini bersama.. jangan lepaskan tanganku sebelum aku menyerahkanmu kepada orang yang tepat.." dan yoongi kembali memeluk Jihoon erat.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan tidak tau kalau Hansol begitu menyukai anak anak... ia dan Hansol sampai tepat matahari sudah terbenam bibinya Song membantu membujuk anak anak bersama Hansol sedangkan Seungkwan memasak di dapur.

Hansol menggiring 10 anak itu sesuai deretan umurnya dan membawa mereka ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Setelah itu hansol menyuruh mereka duduk dengan diam dan anehnya anak anak itu menuruti dengan sangat baik mereka duduk di meja bundar besar yang melantai itu yang perahan mulai terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan yang di masak oleh Seungkwan dan bibi Song. Saat makan malam di mulai Hansol bahkan tidak keberatan memangku dan menyuapi Yoojung dan Chenle bergantian. Selesai makan Seungkwan dan bibi Song bergantian mengurusi dapur sedangkan Hansol pergi menggosok gigi anak anak itu dan menuntun mereka kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk mengerjakan prnya bagi mereka yang sudah sekolah seperti Taeyoung,Jaehyun,Nayoung,dan Lalisa.

Bukan hanya membantu mengurusi mereka tetapi Hansol juga membantu Seungkwan menyelesaikan pr bahasa inggrisnya dan membantu bibi Song untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan di bawa besok. Dan saat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan ukul 9 malam Hansol barulah pamit untuk pulang.

"aku pulang dulu Seungkwan.. ahjumma..." ujar Hansol sambil membungkuk

"Hansol terimakasih sudah membantu.." ujar bibi Song sambil mengelus pundank Hansol yang dibalas senyuman.

"tidak masalah ahjumma.. ah.. sudah semakin larut.. saya harus segera pulang.. Seungkwan-ah.. sampai ketemu besok!" ujar Hansol sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"terima kasih Hansol!"

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang sudah berubah semenjak Seungkwan memasuki SMA banyak sekali hal yang ia temukan hal hal baru yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat masih di bangku sekolah menengah. Seungkwan mendapatkan banyak teman baik dari klub vocal maupun klub Volly pilihannya. Seungkwan juga memiliki banyak penggemarmeski tidak setenar Jihoon yang katanya si manis dari kelas 1-2, Jeon Wonwoo si cantik nan seksi yang kapten tim basket putri, atau trio JJS alias Jisoo Jeonghan Seungcheol yang terkenal dengan wajah mereka, Hansol yang merupakan reinkarnasi pangeran tampan hingga Si Youngjae yang memiliki senyum sehangat dan secerah matahari tapi Seungkwan menikmatinya,.

Meskipun begitu Seungkwan merasa banyak yang harus hilang dari dirinya.. Seungkwan kehilangan banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan adik adiknya, karena ia merupakan anak sekolah menengah pertama beberapa bos yang memperkerjakannya di restoran mulai memberhentikannya karena kasian Seungkwan terlihat lelah dan menyelesaikan tugasnya di sekolah yang membuat ia hanya mendapatan beberapa tawaran menyanyi dan membantu bibinya di kedai saja. Hingga Mingyu yang sudah sebulan ini jarang mengabari dan jalan jalan bersamanya lagi.

Seungkwan tau Mingyu tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman, tetapi Seungkwan tidak ingin memutuskan kontak dengan Mingyu begitu saja.. seungkwan tau ia tengah berada dalam titik jenuh terhadap perasaannya dengan Mingyu entah ia harus melanjutkan atau melepaskan. Disisi lain kini ada orang lain yang selalu menemaninya, Hansol tidak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya meski ia belum terlalu mengenal hansol lebih baik karena hansol lebih mengenal dirinya tapi Seungkwan belum terlalu padahal sudah sebulan mereka menjadi teman sebangku dan menjadi teman berakhir pekan bersama yang tak jarang bersama Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

.

Seunkwan menoleh ke pintu kelas karena temannya berbisik bisik tentang suatu hal yang tidak Seungkwan mengerti.

"wah dia baru sekolah lagi ya?"

"rambut baru yah.. lucu juga kalau pirang begitu"

"dia memang cantik sih, tapi menakutkan sekali.."

"yah! Kudengar dia itu memiliki kejiwaan yang sedikit terguncang.."

"yah! Kau tau dari mana! Bahaya kalau orangnya bisa tau!"

"iihh percaya deh sumberku tidak pernah bohong katanya dia itu sering melukai dirinya sendiri kalau sedang kambuh.. lihat dia masih baru tapi sudah mengambil pelajaran intens di rumah itu apa namanya?"

"ah kau benar.. kau benar.."

Seungkwan menoleh lagi memastikan.. seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pirangnya berjalan dengan hoodie putih manis melapisi pakaian seragamnya, telinganya tersumbat earphone berjalan menuju pintu kelas Seungkwan dan masuk ke dalamnya sekedar melihat sekeliling apa ada orang yang ia cari. Seungkwan tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jihoonie! Darimana saja.. aku tidak melihatmu lagi di club vocal!" seru Seungkwan yang membuat Jihoon tersenyum dan melepas earphonenya.

"aku sedang belajar di rumah urusan mendesak. Maaf yah tapi aku sudah titip kabar lewat kakakku Yoongi" ujar Jihoon sambil mengabaikan tatapan penghuni kelas yang menatapnya dengan rasa penaaran aneh dan lainnya.

"oh begitu.. tapi ada apa kesini? Menemuiku? Atau ada yang kau cari?" tanya Seungkwan.

"ada seseorang yang aku cari. Kwon Soonyoung di sini kan kelasnya?" tanya Jihoon membuat suasana kelas tercekat dan menatap seorang anak laki laki yang tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja tertidur kembali walau pelajaran pertama belum berlangsung.

"itu dia, mau ku panggilkan?" tanya Seungkwan.

"tidak perlu.. Seokmin-ah!" Jihoon menggeleng kemudian memanggil seseorang berhidung mancung dengan rambut cokelatnya yang ia sisir keatas yang sedang bercanda dengan hansol sontak menoleh.

"oh! Jihoon! Sejak kapan di situ?" tanya Seokmin

"baru saja.. oh iya tolong bilang ke teman yang disampingmu.. aku menunggunya di atap jam istirahat" ujar Jihoon membuat seisi kelas bertanya tanya.

"aku pergi dulu.. semoga harimu menyenangkan Seungkwan-ah.. dan kalian yang di pojok sana" Jihoon mengelus lengan Seungkwan sebelum menoleh ke arah kumpulan wanita yang menatapnya di pojok ruangan.

"jangan menatapku seperti tadi, mata kalian serasa ingin ku cungkil keluar.. kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan tanyakan saja dan jangan menyebar gosip kalau sampai ada ku robek mulut kalian dengan alat pencukur alis yang biasa kalian gunakan!" Ujar Jihoon, sekali lagi ia melempar senyum kepada Seokmin dan Seungkwan kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menepati janjinya ia sudah dengar dari Seokmin kalau Jihoon menunggunya di atap. Soonyoung sempat terpikir kemana saja Jihoon yang menghilang selama sebulan setelah ia mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu kompleks elit itu. Berhari hari Soonyoung melewati kelasnya dan menunggu di depa pintu kompleks itu tetapi tidak ada yang keluar yang ada malah seorang satpam yang mengira ia adalah orang jahat.

Soonyoung membuka pintu besi itu dan langsung melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan hoodie putih dan rambut pirangnya , sedikit ragu untuk menegur karena takut salah orag Jihoon yang ia kenal berambut pink nyentrik sewarna dengan lipstik Heeungadis yang menyukainya—sebelum gadis pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung yang sudah terdiam 2 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo duduk di sini Soonyoung." Jihoon tersenyum Soonyoung mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"jadi ada apa? dan kenapa kau baru muncul setelah sebulan menghilang?" tanya Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon terkekeh kecil sambil mengambil _paper bag_ berwarna ungu di kakinya dan menyodorkanya pada Soonyoung.

"aku hanya mengembalikan ini.. maaf aku baru mengembalikannya.. aku baru kembali ke sekolah setelah merindukan tempat ini dan urusanku selesai aku juga baru teringat bahwa pakaianmu ada padaku.." jawab Jihoon seadanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"apa kau sudah sembuh? Kau terlihat lebih kurus.. kau diet atau apa sih?" Soonyoung menyeletuk sambil memandang Jihoon dalam.

"a-aku baik.. dan bu-bukannya kalau kurus iitu lebih baik.. kan lebih cantik.." Jihoon ingin menampar mulutnya yang mendadak terasa kaku dan sulit bicara jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"siapa bilang kurus itu lebih cantik? Hei Jihoon tatap aku.."Soonyoung meraih telapak tangannya untuk di genggam. Jihoon menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan.

"hei setiap wanita itu dilahirkkan cantik dengan caranya masing masing.. jangan langsung berfikiran seperti itu.. tubuhmu kecil kau pendek.. dan kau mau mengurusi badanmu? Tidak! Aku orang pertama yang tidak akan setuju.. aku suka pipimu saat bertemu dulu.." ujar Soonyoung yang membuat jihoon sedikit merona dan menunduk.

"yah! Me-memangnya apa urusanmu.. jangan terlalu perhatian padaku.. ini urusanku.." Jawab Jihoon yang sesungguhnya bukan ini yang ingin ia jawab.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku perhatian padamu? Aku hanya ingin berteman saja kok.." ujar Soonyoung membuat Jihoon merutuki kebodohannya.

"ah ini.. minumlah.. kalau masih sempat ayo ke kantin bersama.." ujar Soonyoung sambil meletakkan sekotak susu stroberi di tangan kecil Jihoon.

"yah! Kepala kuning kau pikir aku—"

"heii kepalamu yang berwarna kuning! Tidak lihat rambutku sudah hitam begini apa?" Soonyoung berseru tak terima membuat Jihoon mendengus dan menusuk kotak susu sroberi itu dengan sedotan.

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali—"

"kau juga menyebalkan.." Soonyoung membalas. Membuat mereka terdim dalam sepi sesaat.

"hei kwon!" Soonyoung bergumam sebagai balasan.

"au suka dengan rambut barumu.. hitam membuatmu lebih berkharisma.. tapi kenapa matamu kecil sekali sih?" canda Jihoon membuat Soonyoung mendengus.

"Ya! Tidak lihat apa matamu juga kecil tau!" Soonyoung kesal ia menarik pipi Jihoon gemas.

"aaa! Sakit!" Soonyoung melepaskan cubitannya dan beralih mengusap rambut pirang Jihoon

" tapi aku tidak suka model rambutmu.. aku suka yang dulu.. memiliki poni lebih bagus.. kau terlihat lebih manis Jihoon.." ujar Soonyoung membuat Jihoon kembali berdebar.

"bel sudah berbunyi.. pastikan kau makan sebelum pulang.. dan pastikan juga besok ponimu sudah terpotong lagi yahh! Aku suka Jihoon yang manis.." ujar Soonyoung sambil beranjak dan membawa pakaiannya yang sudah dicuci Jihoon.

.

.

"kenapa harus kau Soonyoung? Kenapa? Aku takut kehilangan lagi.." Jihoon menunduk menatap kotak susu pemberian Soonyoung dan membiarkan rok seragamnya basah karena air matanya yang tak dapat di tahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hansol dan Seungkwan berjalan beriringan ke arah kantin. Mereka tidak bersama Seokmin krena katanya sedang mengurus sesuatu, entah apa yang ia urus tetapi Hansol dan Seungkwan tidak ingin mencampurinya.

Hansol datang membawa nampan berisi makan siang mereka sedangkan Seungkwan membawa dua gelas minuman pesanan mereka menuju bangku yang berada di tengah kantin. Mereka duduk dan saling bercanda atas hal hal yang mereka anggap lucu dan tak jarang saling bergosip juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman anak sekolah mereka.

"kau tau tentang Kim mingyu itu? Yang katanya calon kapten basket yang baru itu lohh.."

Seungkwan dan Hansol menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari meja sebelah mereka.

"oohh si tampan yang massuk kelas akselerasi itu? Aku tau.. dia tampan sekali kan?"

Hansol dan Seungkwan saling berpandangan, Hansol memasang ekspresi ingin muntah sedangkan Seungkwan memasang wajah tak suka.

"yah! Kau tau kabarnya dia berpacaran dengan Wonwoo Sunbae loh.."

"ah! Yang benar saja! Si sombong Wonwoo itu? Jangan mengarang dehh!"

Seungkwan mendadak menundukkan kepalanya ia merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Hansol yang turut mendengar hanya bisa menatapnya.

"ihh benar loh! Kau tau Siyeonmelihat mereka berciuman di lapangan basket indoor kemarin katanya Mingyu menyenderkan Wonwoo di—"

Seungkwan agak terkejut saat tangan hansol menyelusup di balik helai rambut panjangnya yang tergerai untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Sejenak Hansol berbisik rendah yang masih seungkwan dapat dengarkan.

"jangan di dengar apa yang mereka katakan.." Seungkwan mengangguk. Hansol merasa ada yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia tau itu airmata Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan.. kau butuh istirahat.." hansol beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan agar dapat mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dududuhh malah tbc lagii.. wkwkwkwk Meanienya baru dikit kan? Wkwkwk nanti di banyakin deh perlahan lahan.. duh itu Jihoon sakit apa yahh? Kenapa Jihoon kayak gitu yaahh? Trus si Soonyoung sebenarnya suka ga sih sama Jihoon? Perasaan Jihoon yang deg degan mulu.. iya nggak Reader? Ada yang greget ga sih sama ff ini wkwkwkw..**

 **Greget ga greget Elin tetap mau lanjut terus sambil kembali menulis rancanganEotthokkae,,..**

 **Terimakasih dan sekali,lagi reviewnya juseyoooooo:***


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI** **RABU**

 **Kalau ada TYPO mohon di maklumiiii.. editornya Elin balik ke indonesia ;"( beasiswanya di tunda sementara karena ada urusan mendesak... dan dia di pulangkan ke indonesia**

 **jadi mohon bersabar...**

 **INI UJIAN**

"dia dimana?" hansol tau benar kalau pria berambut hitam itu bergegas cepat pergi ke tempat ini terlihat dari nafasnya yang memburu.

"di dalam.. istirahat.. tidak usah khawatir, aku yang menjaganya." Ujar Hansol

"kenapa Seungkwan bisa sampai masuk ruang kesehatan? Apa dia tidak makan dengan teratur? Sebelum kesini dia sudah makan atau belum? Apa perlu aku bawakan makanan?"— _sialan_ Hansol ingin sekali memukul pria bernama Kim Mingyu ini, namun kalau bukan mengingat perasaan Seungkwan ia mungkin sudah menghabisinya.

"sudah, tapi dia sedang tidak nafsu makan tadi di kantin— _dan itu karenamu sialan_ " tentu saja kalimat terakhir tidak diucapkannya.

"tolong jaga Seungkwan dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya, mungkin setelah pulang nanti.. aku ada kelas yang tak bisa ditinggalkan karena—"

"saat sahabatmu sakit kenapa kau tidak bertahan karenanya? Apakah dia juga pernah begini ketika kau sakit? Apa dia pernah meninggalkanmu? Dengar brengsek aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi jadi hentikan semua ini." Hansol menegakkan posisinya yang tadinya bersandar pada dinding samping pintu uks. Mingyu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"kau masuk kelas akselerasi tapi otakmu di dengkul dan perasaanmu terhadap perempuan itu di telapak kaki ternyata." Hansol berdecih

"apa maksudmu Choi Hansol?"

"kau belum mengerti? Kalau begitu masuklah dan jaga Seungkwan. Tanyakan jawabannya sendiri padanya" Handol melenggang pergi, namun ia sempat berbalik dan memberikan tatapan menusuknya.

"ah, satu lagi, Jauhi Jeon Wonwoo"

.

Sejam setelahnya seungkwan sudah bangun dari tidurnya ia bangun dan merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa tangannya. Seungkwan hendak memekik, wajahnya merona karena melihat Mingyu yang tertidur menggenggam tangannya.

"Mingyu bangun.." Mingyu memang bukan tipikal orang yang sulit untuk di bangunkan oleh karena itu ia seera menegakkan tubuhnya membuat Seungkwan terkikik karena wajah baru bangun Mingyu itu sangat lucu.

"kenapa tertawa?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"tidak.. hanya saja.. kapan yah aku melihat wajah bangun tidurmu terakhir kali yah? Mungkin 2 tahun lalu?" Seungkwn menampakkan eksprei berpikir namunn Mingyu tidak menggubrisnya.

"kau kenapa bisa disini? Apa ada sesuatu yang sakiit? Hansol bilang au kurang sehat.. bagian mana yang sakit? Kau butuh makan?" tanya Mingyu, Seungkwan hanya terdiam menatap selimut.

Percakapan yang ia dengar tadi di kantin kembali terbayang. Seribu pertanyaan menhinggapi kepalanya namun tak ada satupun yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"ada apa Seungkwan?" Seungkwan tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Mingyu.

"tidak ada apa apa.. mingyu apa di kelas akselerasi itu kau senang?" Seungkwan bertanya.

"tidak juga.. akupun masuk hanya karena di sarankan guru sih.. tapi sekarang aku mulai menyukainya.." ujar Mingyu.

"apa karena ada Jeon Wonwoo itu?" Seungkwan menutup muulutnya arena refleks. Ia menangkap perubahan ekspresi Mingyu.

"darimana kau tau?" Mingyu tak menatapnya sesaat Seungkwan merasa sesuatu teriris dari dalam dirinya.

"ti-tidak.. hanya saja.. beberapa orang membicarakan kalian.. katanya kalian sangat cocok.. dan.. aku.. emm.. maaf gyu.. aku.."

"tidak masalah Seungkwan.. memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu.. itu kan bukan rahasia.. kau perlu sesuatu? Aku akan pergi kekantin." Mingyu beranjak dari bangkunya namun Seungkwan menahan ujung Jasnya.

"tidak.. aku hanya perlu kau Mingyu.." Mingyu menoleh menatap Seungkwan di rajang UKS itu.

"belakangan ini kau sibuk dengan kelasmu, ekskulmu.. dan semua urusanmu.. kau jarang mengirimiku pesan, menelpon.. dan bahkan pulang bersama.. kau lupa punya diriku sebagai sahabatmu.. apa teman teman di kelasmu itu sebegitu menyenangkan? Apa kau sudah tidak membtuhkan lagi?" Seungkwan menunduk. Mingyu berbalik, ia merasa begitu bersalah sekarang.

"maaf seungkwan aku tidak tau kalau kau merasa seperti itu, dan.. dan aku.. aku tidak melupakanmuu hanya saja kau tau kan.. waktuku sedikit dan aku harus segera pulang.." Mingyu menjelaskan. Seungkwan rasanya ingin pulang saja.. dadanya sesak dan sakit sekarang..

"ah.. begitu.. kalau seperti itu tidak masalah Mingyu.." Seungkwan melepaskan cengkramannya pada jas Mingyu . Mingyu melihat sinar mata Seungkwan meredup.

"tapi lusa aku punya waktu.. ayo jalan jalan ke lotte world.. sudah lama kita tidak kesana kan? Akan ku jemput di rumahmu jam empat sore nanti.. setelah dari sana mari ke taman kota dan terakhir membeli hotteok kesukaan mu di sungai Han.." Mingyu membelai rambut panjang itu. Seungkwan mendongak dengan mata berbinar dan mengangguk.

" Iya! Aku akan pergi... kau berjanji Mingyu"

Sementara itu di depan pintu ruang kesehatan itu Hansol hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan keduanya, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju tempat yang seharusnya ia pergi.

.

Tempat itu sepi. Banyak kardus kardus berdebu tersusun disana, namun seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi langsing itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok tanpa rasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang temaram, gadis itu menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup menampilkan seorang pria dengan wajah blasterannya menatap gadis itu sengit.

"Jeon Wonwoo nona." Gadis itu menegakkan cara berdirinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"ada apa Hansol? Cepatlah, sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi." Hansol mendengus.

"kali ini, Kim Mingyu.. ada apa dengannya?" Hansol bertanya To the point sekali

"tidak ada apa apa.. hanya dia seleraku dan aku menginginkannya" Wonwoo menjawab

"noona hentikan semua ini.."

"apa masalahmu? Dan siapa kau melarangku?" Hansol berdecih.

"hentikan saja.. kau tidak capek mempermainkan semua laki laki di bawahmu?!"

"bocah sepertimu tau apa?! Hah?!" Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya

"kau pikir kau sudah dewasa Noona? Kau pikir dengan berhubungan seperti ini bisa menandakan kau dewasa? Kalau begitu seluruh binatang juga dewasa." Hansol mengepalkan tangannya.

"urusi urusanmu, dan aku dengan urusanku Choi." Wonwoo berjalan melewati Hansol kearah pintu keluar.

"iya, tapi jangan Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo menoleh menatap punggung Hansol.

"kenapa? Kau mengincarnya juga? Berniat mengadu pedangnya denganmu?" ujar Wonwoo. Hansol tersenyum miring.

"tidak.. dia bukan seleraku. Tetapi seseorang yang bersama dengannya itu incaranku. Dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka hanya karena permainan bodohmu."

"cih.. hukum alam hansol.. siapa cepat dia dapat.." dan hansol bersupah akan membenci perempuan itu selamanya kalau bukan saja ia adalah kakak tirinya.

Jihoon berjalan menuju kelas kakaknya Yoongi yang terletak di lantai 3 tapi saat ia pergi ke sana sudah tak ada orang sama sekali dan posel Yoongi pun tidak aktif. Saat ia melewati ruang latihan menari ia mendengar suara musik berdentum dari arah sana. Ia melongok masuk ke dalam dan melihat seorang pria berambut cepak sedang menari di dalamnya. Pria itu melihat Jihoon dari balik kaca besar dan menghentikan tariannya kemudian menatap Jihoon.

"a-ah.. Seyong sunbae.." Jihoon berkeringat menatap gugup Seyong yang menatap padanya.

"oh Jihoon-ah.. ada apa?" Seyong mendekati Jihoon yang berada di depan pintu.

"aku mencari yoongi, sunbae.. tapi dia kemana? Kelasnya kosong.." Jihoon baru teringat Seyong satu kelas dengan kakaknya. Seyong tersenyum dan menatap jihoon dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"aku melihatnya.. tadi sebelum pulang ia di tarik oleh anak kelas dua.. yang rambutnya pink itu lohh.. aku lupa namanya padahal ia anak dance juga.." Jihoon memasang posisi berpikir mengingat ngingat kenalan kakaknya yang manis itu.

"ah.. park jimin?" sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya dan memang hanya Jimin yang memiliki rambut berwarna cotton candy itu selain Jung Hoseok, tapi tidak mungkin Hoseok kelas 2 karena anak kelebihan energi itu sekelas dengan kakanya.

"ah iya dia.. memangnya ada apa?" Seyong balik bertanya

" tidak.. aku hanya ingin mpulang.. tapi sepertiya Yoongi punya urusan.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu sunbae.." Jihoon membungkuk. Pada Seyong dan beranjak pergi. Namun Seyong masih menatap tubuh kecil yang berjalan di tengah heningnya lorong itu.

"Lee Jihoon, lumayan juga adik Yoongi itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Seungkwan tersenyum lebar sebelah telinganya tersumpal earphone dan ia menghirup udara pagi itu dengan senyum yang tetap merekah. Di depannya ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya tanpa di tanya Seungkwan sudah kenal dengan jelas siapa itu.

Seungkwan berlari dan memeluk pinggang pria itu dari samping membuat pria itu memekik kaget karena perbuatan Seungkwan yang begitu tiba tiba di pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

"Pagii Hansooll!" Seungkwan berseru.

"Seungkwan kau mengagetkanku!" Hansol mengelus dadanya sedangkan Seungkwan hanya tersenyum .

"oh tuhan jantungku.." hansol berujar tidak sadar membuat Seungkwan yang memeluknya terkejut.

"Jantungmu kenapa?! Hansol sakit? Kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung?"

"tidak Seungkwan maksudku bukan begitu.. tapi kau cantik sekali sampai sampai hal itu tidak baik untuk jantungku.. " hansol tidak bercanda.. Seungkwan benar benar cantik hari ini.. rambutnya tidak lurus seperti biasa, namun bergelombang dan di biarkan tergerai. Seragam musim panas melekat pas di tubuhnya ditambah lagi wajahnya yang-ugh! Hansol hentikan saja dan segera berjalan ke kelas!

"ku kira kau benar benar punya penyakit jantung, hanol aku kawatir padamu.." hansol tertawa, Seungkwan sangat manis di matanya dengan pipi merona seperti ini, ia menggandeng Seungkwan dan berjalan kearah kelas mereka.

'benarkah kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Seungkwan digodai Hansol hanbis habisan hingga wajahnya memerah sampai ke tempat duduknya mengundang tawa Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

"aigooo aigoo.. masih pagi sudah mesra sajaa... " ujar Seokmin sambil menatap Seungkwan yang mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"diam Hansol! Eh.. maksudku Seokmin" duh! Seungkwan tambah malu. Tawa duo berisik ini menggema di kelas.

"lihaatt lihaattt dia bahkan salah mengucapkan namaa.. uuuhh~~ manisnya uri Seungkwanieee" Soonyoung berujar dengan suara keras membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka, walaupun sudah biasa dengan si duo berisik ini, mereka selalu saja punya topik untuk di bahas di pagihari.

"kenapa tidak pacaran saja yaahh...?" celetuk Seokmin membuat seisi kelas mengangguk.

"iya.. kulihat Seungkwan dan hansol akrab sekali yah..."

"dan akrabnya.. emm.. maaf Seungkwan .. seperti lebih dari teman.."

"kalian tidak pacaran? Serius? Upikir kalian pacaran sejak pertama di kelas ini.."

"Hansol tampan lohh Seungkwan.." kali ini Seungkwan menoleh kepada Hansol. Dan langung bertemu tatap dengannya, tanpa di sangka Seungkwan merona hebat.

"mukamu merah Seungkwannn!" Soonyoung berteriak heboh sambil berdiri dari kursinya

"heii sudah jangan menggoda Seungkwan terus.." ujar hansol membuat seluruh kelas menimbulkan bunyi 'uuu yang akrab.'

"Hansol membela Seungkwan kawannn... bukannya sudah jelas?" Seokmin memanas manasi.

"daripada kalian memusingkan aku dan Hansol, ketua kelas ini PR fisikanya.. dikumpul hari ini bukan?! 10 menit lagi jam masuk loh.. im Saem menyuruh kita untuk mengantarnya sebelum jam masuk kann?" Seungkwan beranjak dari bangkunya dan memberikan bukunya kepada Winwin si ketua kelas. Hansol juga ikut beranjak dan memberikan prnya.

"AH SIALANN BOO SEUNGKWAAN!"

"ASTAGA PRKU BELUMM.."

"GYEOM LIHAT PUNYAMUU!"

Dan seketika kelas menjadi ribut... namun bukannya pusing dengan pr fisikanya Soonyoung malah berlari kedepan pintu kelas setelah menitipkan bukunya pada Yerin.

"yerin-ah.. tolong kerjakan punyaku.. aku ada urusan sebentar..." dan Soonyoung bergegas mengabaikan teriakan Seokmin yang merana.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengejar si mungil dengan rambut pirangnya yang ada di depannya beberapa langkah sebenarnya namun Soonyoung lebih ingin mengikuti dari belakang melihat langkah si cantik yang begitu pelan. Soonyoung jadi greget sendiri dan menarik kunciran rambut si gadis. Membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"So-soonyoung?" Soonyoung hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"hai Jihoon.. selamat pagii.." Soonyoung menyengir sekali lagi.. Jihoon tersenyum Soonyoung memberikan sekotak susu stroberi lagi di tangan Jihoon.

"untukmuu.. selamat menjalani minggu pertama di musim panas.. semoga harimu menyenangkan.. dan.. oh! Mau—"

"Hai Jihoon!" seorang pria dengan garis tiga di dasinya menegur jihoon.

"hai sunbae.." jihoon dan Soonyoung membungkuk.

"oh iya.. Jihoon nanti mau makan siang bersama? Biar kujemput di kelasmu.." Jihoon tersenym menanggapi.

"tidak masalah.. kalau itu tidak merepotkan Sunbae.. tapi aku harus segera masuk kelas dulu.. dahh Sunbae.. daah Soonyoung.." Jihoon melenggang pergi.

Soonyoung memperhatikan pria dihadapannya ini, tinggi tampan dan kakak kelas yang dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya cukup kaya.. namun ada yang Soonyoung tidak sukai yaitu cara ia menatap Jihoon.

 _Kim Seyong yah? Mari kita lihat nanti.._ dan tanpa pamit Soonyoung berbalik kembali ke kelasnya..

.

.

Kelas akselerasi biasanya tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga karena biasanya jam olah raga mereka di pakai untuk pembelajaran lain, namun kali ini tidak ada guru yang meminta untuk mengambil jam oleh karena itu terlihat lebih banyak siswa di lapangan outdoor sekolah. Banyak siswa yang mengeluh, karena masih pagi terik matahari sudah mulai menyengat kulit mereka.

"Seungkwan merupakan salah satu siswi yang mengeluh itu. Cuacanya panas dan dia tidak membawa pita rambut, jadilah ia kegerahan sekarang.

"baik, kita pemanasan masing masing selama 10 menit." Sang guru member perintah membuat murid murid segera berhamburam mencari tempat berteduh dan yang lain tetap di tempat untuk pemanasan yang betul betul panas.

Seungkwan baru ingin melakukan pemanasan, tetapi ia terkejut, hatinya sudah panas duluan sekarang. Disana Kim Mingyu dan Jeon wonwoo itu saling bercerita dan tersenyum, tak jarang minggyu membelai rambut wonwoo atau Wonwoo yang memukul dada Mingyu sedikit malu. Kemudian bergantian dengan mereka melakukan pemanasan bersamaan. Seungkwan hendak menggerutu, namun seseorang menutup matanya.

"tidak perlu dilihat kalau menyakitkan Seungkwan.." Hansol yang menutup mata Seungkwan dengan tangannya.

"jeon wonwoo itu sempurnah sekali yah?" ujar Seungkwan sambil melakukan gerakan pemanasan kecil kecil.

"tidak.. bagiku.." Seungkwan menggeleng tak setuju dengan pendapat Hansol.

"dia tinggi.. tubuhnya langsing, dan ramping.. rambutnya bagus.. wajahnya cantik.. pipinya tirus.. kainya jenjang.. dan bahkan ukuran dadanya juga lumayan.." ujar Seungkwan membuat Hansol memerah.

"haruskah kau mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir?" ujar hansol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Seungkwan tertawa keras dan menangkup pipi Hansol.

"hahaha, baiklah aku tarik ucapan yang terakhir.." ujar Seungkwan. Hansol hanya tersenym. Malu.. ini di tengah lapangan dan banyak yang mengamati mereka.

"kalau mau bermesraan lihat liat tempat dongg.. kami disini.." Seokmin berujar dengan muka 'mong' miliknya

"uuhh.. aku jadi iri melihat kalian berduaa..."ujar Soonyoung. Niatnya masih mau menggodai mereka berdua namun peluit sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan di mulai.

.

Seungkwan kira pelajaran kali ini sangat sulit namun tidak, justru untuk merayakan minggu pertama musim panas guru olahraga mereka mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan. Dan kelas Seungkwan mendapat giliran bertanding dengan kelas akselerasi. Kelompok pria bermain _dodge ball_ dan kelompok wanita dengan _Volly ball_ dan tentu saja itu mudah bagi Seungkwan karena ia merupakan tim inti dari ekskul Volli.

Namun saat permainan sudah berjalan satu jam lamanya, Hansol tidak sengaja terkena bola dari tim akselerasi dan itu mengenai pelipisnya hingga ia tersungkur dan membuat lengan dan dagunya tergores lantai lapangan yang begitu kasar. Seungkwan yang saat itu sedang istirahat dan meminum airnya sontak membuang air minumya sembarangan ke arah Seokmin dan berlari menuju lapangan, menghiraukan lututnya yang ikut kotor karena seragam sekolah wanita mereka yang celana pendek

"hansol kau tidak apa apa?—hei bawa Hansol ke ruang kesehatan!" Seungkwan berseru membuat beberapa anak laki laki terutama yang melempar bola itu membopong Hansol ke ruang kesehatan.

.

Seungkwan berlari kesana kemari mengambil air, obat handuk perban dan lainnya semua barang itu ia letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"hansol angkat dagumu" ujar Seungkwan sambil meremas handuk yang sudah ia celupkan di air mengangkat dagunya den merasakan jari jari Seungkwan yang menyentuh pipinya dan yang satunya membersihkan lebam di dagunya.

Hansol tidak naif, ia yakin telinganya sudah merah sekarang, karena indra miliknya yang sat itu paling cepat bereaksi di tubuhnya. Hansol dapat melihat wajah Seungkwan dengan sangat dekat, hingga ia sadar dengan tahi lalat yang ada di atas bibirnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia fokuskan, tapi bibir Seungkwan yang mengomel menarik atensinya. Bibir Seungkwan itu pink, terlihat lembut, basah dan—oh tuhan! Hansol! Apa yang kau fikirkan.

"Hansol kau mendengarku?" tanya Seungkwan

"ah-maaf aku tidak tau—"

"tidak masalah.. aku hanya bilang kalau dagumu hanya lebam, angkat dagumu lagi, aku akan mengolesnya dengan salep ini" hansol patuh, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Seungkwan mengoleskan salep di dagunya yang ternyata ia baru sadar kalau itu sakit. Ia sedikit meringis.

"tidak apa apa.. nanti sakitnya hilang, setelah ini kompres dagumu dengan air hangat malamnya.. ingat! Air hangat, bukan panas.. kau malah akan membuatnya bengkak kalau begitu.." Seungkwan lagi lagi menggerutu.

"iya Seungkwan akan aku lakukan.." hansol mengangguk. Seungkwan tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Hansol. _(elin ga tahan ngetiknya ini romantis banget menurut elin (/-\\) A.A)_

"untung bukan wajahmu Hansol-ah.. kalau sampai kena wajahmu.. aku akan memukul Wangyeol sunbae yang sudah membuat wajahmu luka apalagi memar.. aku tidak akan terima.. pangeran sekolah ini tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun!"

Hansol akui ia sempat menahan nafasnya, Seungkwan sangat sulit untuk di tebak dan seluruh perlakuan Seungkwan padanya serasa ingin membuat jantungnya meledak! Jantungnya berdebar keras seakan melompat keluar dan ingin berteriak marah pada Seungkwan yang membuatnya lebih bekerja keras namun justru itu yang membuat Hansol terkekeh ia memikiran hal hal yang konyol.

"tenang saja Seungkwan.. wajahku tidak akan apa apa.. kau tau.. ini aset terbesarku huh... apalagi kau selalu memuji wajahku ini.. hahaha beritau aku seberapa suka kau dengan wajahku? Apa hanya wajahku? Tidak ada yang lain?" Hansol memberanikan dirinya, ia sudah bertekad tidak akan melepaskan Seungkwan kali ini.

"Eiiihh.. apa maksudmu hah? Kemarikan tanganmu, akan aku obati.." Hansol membiarkan Seungkwan membersihkan dan mengiobati lukanya.

"Seungkwan, siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Hansol. Seungkwan menatapnya.

"ayahku.. tapi Hansol, kau tau kan,.. cinta pertama itu tidak akan berhasil? Oleh karena itu aku berusaha menjauhkan anggapan itu tetapi sepertinya itu benar.. ayahku... pergi dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan ibuku disaat aku akan pindah ke Seoul, dan itu yang membuatku terluka dan menutup diri.." Seungkwan melilit perban pada lengan Hansol dengan perlahan takut Hansol akan kesakitan. Namun Hansol tau Seungkwan gemetar.

"kemudian.. saat aku di seoul, aku tidak punya siapa siapa dan berusaha bertahan hidup sendiri.. dan bertembu dengan bibi Song, akan tetapi di pertengahan musim dingin aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki laki yang menangis karena sesuatu yang berharga miliknya hilang.."

"anak itu memanggil manggil nama ibunya dan mencari cari ke sekitar tumpukan salju dengan linangan air mata.. saat melihatnya aku merasa sedikit kesakitan karena ia menangis dengan sangat keras.. akhirnya aku mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa yang ia cari.. ternyata ia kehilangan kalung ibunya... aku melepaskan syalku dan memakaikan syal itu padanya.. dan membantu ia mencari kalung itu hingga petang dan kami menemukannya bersama.. semenjak saat itu kami saling berkenalan dan selalu bersama."

Seungkwan menyelesaikan lilitan perbannya dengan rapih dan menyimpan barang barang yang ia ambil kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"dan seiring waktu, perasaanku kepadanya tambah besar.. suatu hari aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku namun di suatu malam yang dingin aku sadar dari tatapan matanya yang menatapku dalam saat malam itu. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan bahwa ia menyayangiku. Namun, hanya sebatas teman."

Seungkwan berdiri dihadapan Hansol. Ia menopang tangannya di pinggiran kasur tepat di depan lipatan kaki hansol yang terus menatapnya lekat. Seungkwan dapat melihat kilatan di mata hazel Hansol. Sejenak mereka beradu tatap. Seungkwan tersenyum namun Hansol sangat tau Seunyum itu.. senyum terluka.. dan Hansol membencinya.

"kini.. anak itu sudah lebih dewasa.. dan semakin menjauh.. dia dekat.. namun begitu sulit di raih.. aku adalah planet mars.. kemudian dia adalah uranus yang tak pernah berada dalam satu jalur dan suhu yang sama..tapi aku pikir aku baik baiksaja.. selama dapat melihat ia tersenyum, tertawa.. dan bahagia.. memang begitu kan? Kau harus bahagia ketika menyukai seseorang kan?"

Seungkwan merasa ingin menangis sekarang.. hatinya perih. Hansol tau Seungkwan sedang berada dalam titik jenuhnya dan hansol tidak suka jika begini.. hansol menyukai—ah bukan mencintai Seungkwan dan ia tidak ingin Seungkwan menangis dihadapan maupun di belakangnya. Hansol menarik dagu Seungkwan agar dapat menatapnya. Hansol menatap Seungkwan tepat dimatanya seakan akan menjelaskan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Hansol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seungkwan membiarkan kening mereka berdua bersentuhan dengan tautan tatapan yang tak terputus.

"saat kau lelah.. datanglah padaku.. saat kau terjatuh, pastikan tanganku yang membantumu untuk bangkit.. dan saat kau terluka tolong pastikan, aku yang menghapus air matamu.. aku akan ada di sini.. aku selalu disini, jadi pastikan. Kau tidak pernah terluka, tidak tersakiti, dan tidak pernah lupa memperhatikan dirimu sendiri.. aku menunggu.."

Seungkwan tidak tau, jantungnya berdebum keras ia melihat kesungguhan diata Hansol seakan menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan kesungguhan yang sungguh sungguh kepadanya.

"Hansol.."

"aku tidak memaksamu Seungkwan.. aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.. jadi berbahagialah.. jangan tersakiti.. dan aku akan menunggu berapa lama pun aku selalu menunggu.. jadi kumohon berjanjilah atas hal ini kepadaku.." Hansol menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Seungkwan. Dan Seungkwan dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan spesialnya Hansol memperlakukannya.

"a-aku berjanji.."

Seungkwan tersenyum, mengundang Hansol turut tersenyum. Mereka tidak sadar kalau jantung mereka saling beradu mengungkapkan suatu hal yang sangat sulit terucap dari bibir keduanya.. namun pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan sangat keras menampilkan seorang namja tinggi yang terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Hansol dan Seungkwan sontak saling mendorong menjauh.

"a-aku salah moment ternyata.." Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya. Mengamati ekspresi Seungkwan dan hansol yang sangat malu dan entahlah Seokmin sangat buta akan hal yang namanya perasaan..

"haruskah a-aku pergi sekarang? Kalau begitu—"

"pergi apanya? Memang apa yang kau lihat?" Soonyoung masuk dengan membawa sekantung penuh berisi makanan. Seokmin terdiam.

"ya! Ada apa dengan wajah kalian bertiga?! Hal apa yang telah aku lewatkan!" Soonyoung memasang wajah aegyo gagalnya.

"ti-tidak ada! Soonyoung-ah kau bawa apa?" Seungkwan memekik menarik belanjaan Soonyoung secara paksa.

"yaa! Ini untuk Hansol bukan untukmu.. kau diet sana! Lihat pipimu!" entah Soonyoung yang bodoh atau apa ia cepat sekali terbawa suasana.

"walaupun gendut begini aku tetap temanmu! Kalau aku gendut lalu kang soeongsae itu apa huh!" Seungkwan membalas ejekan Soonyoung dan itu mengundang tawa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung membanting stik ps miliknya, ia bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik dalam permainannya. Ia bangkit melepaskan seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuh proporsional miliknya berjalan ke arah sebah pintu berwarna biru itu ia naik ke bath tub yang sebelumnya sudah terisi oleh sabun dan air hangat beberapa lilin aromateraphy terpasang di sudut sudut kamarmandi, memberikan wangi yang bisa menenangkan kepalanya.

Namun meski sudah begitu Soonyoung tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian yang begitu jeas dan memusingkan kepala.

 _Saat itu Soonyoung berjalan menuju kamarnya namun kali ini ia melihat sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih yang di kunci selama 3 tahun itu terbuka lebar. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dan bau chamomile dan rose berry menyapa hidungnya. Wangi khas saudara kembarnya._

 _Ia bertanya tanya kenapa kamar ini kembali terbuka setelah 3 tahun terkunci rapat. Soonyoung melepaskan tas nya dan berguling di kasur milik Saudara kembarnya itu namun memang dasar Soonyoung yang tidak mau diam ia bergerak kesana kemari dan berakhir dengan mengelilingi kamar itu sendirian._

 _Soonyoung berjalan kearah meja belajar saudara kembar yang lebih tua 3 menit dibanding dirinya itu. Ia melihat buku buku khas pelajaran SMP milik kakaknya yang tetap dibiarkan di tempatnya dan hanya dibersihkan seminggu sekali. Ia menengok di bagian rak buku melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di dalamnya. Foto foto kenangan mereka berdua dan keluarga mereka yang dulunya masih harmonis tengah tersenyum bahagia dibalik bingkai pigura. Soonyoung tersenyum miris._

 _Namun matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di bagian bawah rak itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam menarik atensinya. Soonyoung mengambil kotak itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur kakaknya. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan dan mengamati isi kotak itu. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah semua barang yang ada di dalam situ berkaitan dengan kenangan dulunya._

 _Sebuah buku berwarna putih tertulis dengan rapih tulisan kakaknya dalam bahasa jepang. Soonyoung ingat ini... ini adalah masa kelamnya saat ia dan sekeluarga harus pindah ke jepang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya._

 _Soonyoung kecil terlahir dengan sehat, namun semuanya berubah pada suatu malam di usia Soonyoung yang menganjak 2 tahun selepas mereka berlibur dari texas Soonyoung dan kakaknya demam tinggi namun Soonyoung tak terselamatkan sakit yang di deritanya membuat fisiknya melemah dan membuat fungsi syaraf penglihatannya buta hingga ia tidak bisa menikmati indahnya hari hari di dunia tanpa sang kakak dan tongkat yang menemaninya._

" _Hoshi.." Soonyoung mengusap airmatanya. Ia membaca setiap lembaran buku itu dan terkejut melihat sebuah halaman yang diberi tanda khusus dengan tinta berwarna merah._

' _hai Soonyoung, ini aku kakakmu Hoshi.. sekarang kita sudah masuk sekolah menengah.. namun kita berbeda kelas.. aku ingin bermain video game denganmu dan mengenalkanmu pada Okinawa-san yang begitu menyukaimu.. tapi ibu melarangku ia takut kau terluka.. Soonyoung dunia ini cerah... matahari bersinar terang.. langitnya berwarna biru. Dan awan awannya seputih kapas.. hari ini aku berguling dirumput rumput hijau dan ditemani bunga bunga berwarna kuning cerah.. aku suka warna itu.._

 _Soonyoung-ah.. maafkan aku.. aku belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu.. pasti berat selama ini karena kau berada di kegelapan.. tapi Soonyoung –ah.. aku berjanji.. suatu saat nanti.. akan ada hari spesial dimana aku ingin mengajarkanmu betapa indahnya dia.. betapa lembutnya dia.. dan betapa bahagianya dia saat tersenyum.. aku harap dia bisa selamanya seperti itu.._

 _Dia seperti bunga mawar Soonyoung.. indah.. namun berduri.. berhati hatilah.. tapi jika kau punya pisau kau dapat memotong durinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.. Soonyoung.. aku sakit.. dan ini tidak akan bertahan lama.. klise memang anak seumuranku sudah membicarakan hal dewasa seperti ini.. tapi percayalah suatu saat kau akan mengerti.. jika kau melihat.._

 _Betapa indahnya dunia ini.. berbahagialah.._

 _Kwon Ho Shi'_

 _Soonyoung menepuk dadanya, rasanya semua udara yang ada di dunia ini tidak lagi tersedia untuknya.. ia membuka lembran lain yang kali ini di tuliskan dengan tinta berwarna biru. Namun diatas tinta biru itu terdapat beberapa tetesan darah yang membuat tulisan itu kering dengan keadaan luntur_

' _soonyoung-ah.. ketika kau bisa melihat nanti, jangan pernah marah kepada ibu yang menyembunyikan ini semua darimu.. jangan pernah marah kepada ayah karena begitu melindungiku.. karena inilah caraku untuk membuatmu bahagia.._

 _Aku tidak pergi Soonyoung.. aku bersamamu.. aku tinggal di hatimu.. dan aku adalah matamu.. mari lihat dunia ini bersama.. aku ingin melihat betapa tampannya kau nanti Soon.. apa kau lebih tampan dariku?_

 _Saitku tambah parah.. aku tau ini yang namanya kanker.. dan ternyata aku sudah membawanya dari lahir... kata dokter ini seharusnya terkena kepada kita berdua, namun aku bersyukur sel kanker punyamu berhasil di bunuh.. kulitkusemakin habis dan beberapa organ milikku sudah mulai sulit berfungsi, aku bahkan mengeluarkan darah sekarang.. tapi itu tidak masalah..karena aku selalu ingin berkorban untukmu Soonyoung.. aku menyayangimu.. dan dengan mata ini aku membuktikan betapa aku menyayangimu.._

 _Satu lagi.. jaga dia untukku.. aku titipkan jantungku kepadanya.. jantungku sehat dan itu untuknya.. kuharap kalian bertemu di masa depan.. jangan membencinya karena aku pergi bukan karenanya.. kumohon padamu yah.._

 _Adikku... Soonyoung.._

 _Kwon Ho Shi'_

 _Soonyoung meraung sekarang, ia merasa sesak di dadanya ia merasa begitu menyesal kepada kakaknya sekarang ia menyesal sangat menyesal. Namun saat ia ingin menutup buku itu sesuatu keluar dari batasannya. Sebuah foto yang Soonyoung tarik keluar._

 _Soonyoung gemetar, matanya berair tangannya tak mampu memegang benda itu ia merasa dunianya berputar hebat dan ia ingin muntah sekarang._

" _ti-tidak mungkin... Ji-jihoon?"_

.

Soonyoung membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badannya segera keluar dan berganti pakaian kemudian membuang badannya ke kasur king size miliknya.

"Hyung.. apa maksud semua ini... aku.. aku bingung.."

.

.

..

.

.

Seungkwan seperti orang bodoh sekarang... sedari tadi ia menunggu Mingyu untuk datang di depan halte bus. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu di halte namun Mingyu tidak kunjung datang, namun ia bersikeras untuk tidak pulang karena ia takut saat pulang Mingyu datang dan marah padanya karena tidak menepati janji.

Seungkwan sudah berdandan.. ia memakai baju terbaiknya dan meminta Jidam merias wajahnya. Seungkwan juga datang sejam sebelum waktu janjian namun, sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore dan Mingyu belum datang. Seungkwan hendak menangis sekarang.. telfon Mingyu sudah tidak dapat dihubungi mungkin ia lupa mencharger poselnya atau mungkin ia mengganti nomer ponsel lagi..

Namun penantian Seungkwan tida sia-sia karena sebuah motor sport meraung dihadapannya dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum padanya, pipinya menghangat.

"maaf aku terlambat sedikit, apa kau sudah lama?" tanya Mingyu Seungkwan menggeleng.

"tidak.. aku bahkan baru sampai belum lama. Kau tau aku tertidur hingga tjam empat dan bergegas kesini.." Bohong? Memang! Seungkwan sudah disini selama 2 jam namun begitu melihat wajah mingyu seluruh rasa kesalnya meluap hilang entah kemana.

"ayo Seungkwan kita pergi.." Seungkwan menerima sodoran helm itu dan segera menaiki motor Mingyu agar mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

Seungkwan senang.. hari ini dia sangat bersenang senang.. ia dan Mingyu menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk berjalan jalan dan mencoba berbagai macam wahana mereka makan bersama berfoto dan bercanda ria seakan dunia milik berdua dan Seungkwan benar benar menikmatinya. Seungkwan berharap hari hari nya akan berjalan lancar hingga ia dan Mingyu tiba di sungai han untuk menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api spesial tengah malam nanti.

Namun, sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi saat sampai di kawasan taman dekat sungai Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan sendirian, mereka menjadi asik dan mengobrol berdua tidak memperhatikan Seungkwan. Namun bagi Seungkwan itu bukan apa apa.. sebelum Mingyu mulai menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, berjalan bersamanya, saling memuji, mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo dan mengecup keningnya dihadapan Seungkwan! Di-ha-da-pan-se-ung-kwan! Dan Seungkwan hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman sambil berkata

"kalian serasi sekali.." ia berkata bahagia, namun hatinya teriris dan terkoyak perlahan hingga Wonwoo minta izin untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka. Dan saat hanya Seungkwan dan Mingyu yang duduk di kursi itu Seungkwan memulai pembicaraan.

"Wonwoo unnie.. dia cantik sekali yah.." ujar Seungkwan. Memanggil Unnie? Tentu saja Wonwoo yang menyuruhnya.

"ah? Begitukah?" Mingyu menatap Seungkwan dan Seungkwan menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"iya.. beda sekali denganku.." Seungkwan mendengar Mingyu terkekeh kecil..

"kau menyukainya yah?" tanya Seungkwan hatinya mulai was was.

"tentu.. aku menyukainya.. sangat menyukainya.. dia mampu menghiburku.. dia mampu menarik perhatianku.. dia mampu menjadi penyemangat dan dia.. segalanya untukku.." ujar Mingyu, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Tak memperdulikan Seungkwan yang merasa tercekik.

"mingyu.. berjanjilah satu hal kalau aku mengatakan hal ini kau tidak akan marah padaku.." Mingyu menoleh padanya bingung akan apa yang Seungkwan akan ucapkan.

Namun di balik pohon oak itu seorang pria dengan jaket hitam dan ttopinya menatap Seungkwan lekat ia bisa mendengar semuanya semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir apa yang Seungkwan bicarakan dengan Mingyu ia tau, bahkan ia tau Seungkwan menunggu Mingyu 2 jam lamanya di halte. Hansol berdecak—ya, pria itu Hansol. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Seungkwan begitu kuat dan nekat menghadapi ini semua.

"mingyu.. memang selama ini kau tidak menganggapku sebagai—AH!" Seungkwan memekik kala cairan pekat panas membasahi lengan kirinya dan ia melihat Wonwoo yang jatuh bersimpuh dengan telapak tangan memerah karena terkena kopi yang ia bawa

"a—aduh! Pa-panas"

"Noona!" Mingu beranja dari duduknya mengambil air mineral dan mengguyur telapak tangan Wonwoo dengan air mineral miliknya mengabaikan fakta bahwa Seungkwan lebih basah daripada Wonwoo.

"berhati hatilah Noona.. kau hampir membuat telapak tanganmu melepuh." Seungkwan menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo kemudian ia menunduk.

Seungkwan mengusap lengan kirinya yang basah dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangan, rasa perih dan panas terasa di lengannya namun ia hanya terdiam. Seharusnya Mingyu lebih mengkhawatirknannya ia basah hampir setengah tubuhnya. Wonwoo melihat Seungkwan ia membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"maafkan aku Seungkwan aku.. aku tidak sengajah aku ceroboh dan—"

"tidak apa apa unni.. kau baik baik saja kan? Aku baik baik saja.." Seungkwan memotong perkataan Wonwoo ia ingin menangis sekarang. Perih..

"maaf Seungkwan.. tapi kau bisa pulang sendiri kan karena aku harus mengantar Wonwoo noona pulang kau tidak apa—"

"antar Wonwoo unnie pulang Mingyu.. aku bisa naik taksi.. jangan khawatirkan aku..aku tidak apa apa.." Seungkwan melihatnya dengan jelas.. Mingyu khawatir akan keadaan Wonwoo dan ia merasa dirinya tidak begitu penting. Mingyu mengambil tas Wonwoo, melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Wonwoo kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

Seungkwan terdiam..

 _(putar lagu Davichi forgetting You yukss supaya ngefeel)_

Menatap aliran sungai yang tenang, namun ia tidak setenang itu. ia terisak memegangi dada irinya. Tidak.. Seungkwan tidak menangis karena lengannya yang tersiram kopi panas tapi ia menangis karena ia merasa sesak dan sakit. Hansol keluar dari tempatnya berdiri. Memandangi punggung Seungkwan yang bergetar. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekat.

"hikss.. aku.. aku... kenapa?! Kenapa menangis Seungkwanie? Apa yang.. ughh"

Seungkwan terisak keras, ia bahkan tak sadar mencengkram bangku itu dan menepuk dadanya keras. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Bagian dalam dirinya terasa sakit.. sangat sakit.. h\Hansol tak tahan, ia melepas jaketnya. Memasangkan jaket hitam itu kepada Seungkwan dan berlutut di depan gadis itu.

"Ha-Hansol—hiks"

"Gwaenchana.. menangislah.." Seungkwan mengelus rambutnya pelan dan begitu lembut. Seungkwan terisak ia menangis. Namun ia tidak dapat meredam teriakannya ia berteriak, menjerit frustasi dan penuh luka.

Seungkwan memang meremas lengan swetter Hansol dengan kuat namun itu tidak dapat mewakili perasaannya yang Hancur berkeping keping. Seungkwan tidak berhenti ia terus menangis dan terkadan menyebut nama Mingyu dan memaki dirinya yang begitu bodohnya memiliki perasaan ini terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

Seungkwan memukul Hansol keras, dan frustasi melampiaskan betapa hancurnya perasaannya saat ini dan Hansol tidak marah, ataupun berteriak merasa sakit. Ia menatap Seungkwan. Hansol mengerti apa yang Seungkwan rasakan dan betapa hancurnya Seungkwan. Karena ia juga merasakannya. Gadisnya menangis, dan terluka disaat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa..

.

.

.

.

Hansol menyudahi telponya, ia mengabari Bibi Song agar tidak khawatir dan tentu saja ia menceritakan semuanya pada wanita berkepala enam itu, ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu lebih khawatir lagi soal Seungkwan dan ia juga sudah mengabari kakak nya karena dia akan tidur di appartementnya.

Hansol memandangi Seungkwan yang tertidur pulas di kasur dengan balutan kemeja putih miliknya. Ia menerawang kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi dan memandang wajah Seungkwan lagi. Ia tidak tau kalau Seungkwan akan menjadi seperti ini dan tentu saja ini lebih diluar dari ekspektasinya. Hanssol mengelus rambut cokelat terang milik Seungkwan dengan lembut takut membangunkan pemiliknya.

"kenapa kau harus menanggung semua ini? Apa salahmu di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai kau diperbuat seperti ini oleh takdir?"

Hansol tak tega melihat Seungkwan, matanya membengkak, bibirnya pucat hingga wajahnya juga terlihat seperti kurang darah. Seungkwan berkeringat bahkan saat suhu kamar Hansol yang sanggup membekukan. Seungkwan terkejut ia terlonjak duduk dan menjerit sambil menangis memanggil Hansol. Hansol yang hanya duduk di lantai sebrang kasur pun segera beranjak kek kasur dan memeluk Seungkwan yang kembali meraung.

"kau kemana..ughh.. jangan kemana mana.. hikss.. hansol.. aku.. takut.. jangan pergi.. Hansool.." Seungkwan memeluk hansol erat membuat Hansol bingung harus menenngkan Seungkwan dengan cara apa.

"aku tidak akan pergi Seungkwan.. hey! Seungkwan jangan menangis aku diini.. aku ada.. kau kupeluk Seungkwan.. hey!" Hansol memanggil Seungkwan berharap raungannya akan terhenti. Seungkwan menangis dan menyebutkan nama hansol berkali kali hingga suaranya serak dan terbatu batuk.

"Jangan kemana mana.. Hansol.. aku.."

"aku tidak akan pergi Seungkwan.. aku disini bersamamu.. apapun yang terjadi.." Hansol menatap mata Seungkwan dan mengecupnya.

Hansol membaringkan tubuhnya dan Seungkwan membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal untuk Seungkwan, Seungkwan memeluknya erat dan meremas punggung Sweaternya berusaha mencegah Hansol untuk beranjak. Hansol tersenyum dan membelai rambut Seungkwan lagi menggumamkan kata kata ia tidak akan pergi hingga Seungkwan dan dirinya sendiri jatuh tertidur..

.

.

.

Pagi memang datang dengan cepat, Hansol membangunkan Seungkwan pagi itu, memang masih terlalu pagi karena itu baru jam enam pagi dan kelas mereka di mulai jam delapan namun Hansol sudah membangunkan Seungkwan untuk bertanya apa seungkwan ingin sekolah atau tidak. Seungkwn tentu saja dengan keras kepala menjawab iya padahal perasaannya masih gloomy dan wajahnya berantakan namun karena Seungkwan bersikeras pagi itu Hansol buru buru mandi dan memakai seragamnya yang tentunya sudah diantar oleh pelayan pribadinya bersama perlengkapan sekolah lainnya ia berkata kalau hari ini ia yang akan membawa mobil. Hansol tidak peduli akan mendapat teguran karena membawanya tapi ia tidak ingin Seungkwan tambah malu atau sakit hanya karena naik bus ataupun motor miliknya toh juga ayahnya adalah pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah dan kakaknya Seungcheol juga selalu membawa mobil milinya.

Hansol membukakan pintu untuk Seungkwan mereka sudah sampai di halaman Love House, Seungkwan turun membiarkan telapak kakinya bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah, ia benar benar berantakan karena tadi pagi sempat kembali menangis. Seungkwan masih mengenakan kemeja putih milik Hansol dan celana pendek jeans berwarna hitam yang ia pakai semalam dan kakinya ia biarkan tanpa alas kaki karena Hansol yang membawa semua barang barangnya.

Seungkwan datang di sambut ke khawatiran bibi Song dan Jidam anaknya serta seluruh anak anak yatim di rumah itu yang hanya menerima tatapan kosong Seungkwan yang melangkah lurus ke kamarnya. Hansol berusaha keras menjawab semua pertanyaan yang keluar hingga Jidambberkata _'biarkan dia sendiri.. bersama orang yang dianggapnya nyaman.. kita tidak boleh menekannya eomma..'_

Setengah jam kemudian Seungkwan sudah keluar kamar miliknya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya terurai tidak memakai riasan berlebihan dan tentu saja perban di lengan kirinya menyita perhatian.

"Noona terluka!" seungkwan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"gwaenchanaa.. ini hanya tersiram kopi.. temanku tidak sengaja.. Hansol.." Seungkwan mengkeret mendekati hansol dan memeluknya ia masih merasa kurang enak badan dan entah kenapa Hansol memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

"kami pergi dulu.. Bibi.. Noona.. dan anak anak.. semoga sekolah kalian menyenangkan.."

.

.

Mobil itu sudah terparkir dengan sempurnah di parkiran sekolah namun Seungkwan dan hansol masih enggan untuk keluar, lebih tepatnya Sungkwan yang takut untuk keluar.

"hansol bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia.. aku.. aku.."

"Seungkwan-ah.. lihat aku.." hansol menggenggam kedua tangan Seungkwan.

"tidak apa apa.. aku akan menjagamu.. aku berada di sekitarmu dan aku selalu bersamamu.. tidak usah takut.. jangan menangis.. aku terluka melihatmu menangis Seungkwan.. semangatlah.. ini kennginanmu sendiri, kau yang ingin ke sekolah.. jadi mari hadapi bersama.." Seungkwan mengangguk Hansol membersihkan jejak airmata di pipinya dan mengecup kening Seungkwan menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai gadis ini.

.

Keadaan kelas tidak lebih baik melihat Hansol yang menggandeng Seungkwan masuk dengan wajah tertunduk lesu miliknya, terlihat jelas matanya yang bengkak saat ia menyapa teman temannya Seokmin dan Soonyoung langsung mendekat namun sebelum mereka menyentuh Seungkwan Hansol lebih dulu mencela.

"kumohon jangan bahas dan komentari apapun tentang Seungkwan.. biarkan dia berfikir terlebih dahulu.. dan.. hibur dia.."

Seokmin dan Soonyoung mengerti atas apa ucapan hansol dan mereka berempat melewati awal jam mereka dengan kesunyian dan saat istirahat tiba Soonyoung dan Seokmin mulai bertingkah konyol untuk menghibur Seungkwan dan selalu berhasil. Mereka mendapatkan senyum dan tawa itu tentu saja sebelum mereka kembali dari kantin dan berpapasan dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Seungkwan-ah!" Wonwoo menyapa Seungkwan dan kawan kawannya menoleh..

"Oh Unnie.." Seungkwan berusaha menahan senyumnya dan berusaha mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Seungkwan kau tak apa semalam aku—"

"tidak masalah Unnie.. tanganmu tidak melepuh kan?" Seungkwan bodoh! Hansol memaki Seungkwan dalam hati kenapa masih bisa bersikap baik kepada orang munafik ini.

"tidak Seungkwan aku baik baik saja tapi—"

"aku tidak apa apa juga unni.. hanya terkena sedikit," Seungkwan mendempetkan lengan kirinya ke balik tubuh Seokmin berusaha menyembunyikan perban yang melilit dari bahu hingga siku atasnya yang tentu saja terlihat dari luar kemeja musim panasnya.

"Seungkwan.. le-lenganmu kenapa.." Mingyu mendekat ingin mendekati Sungkwan namun gadis itu mundur dan menguatkan cengkramannya pada telapak tangan Hansol.

"jangan sentuh aku.." Seokmin dan Soonyoung saling menatap mereka berdua, bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi Seungkwan malah menahan air matanya dan menunduk

"tapi Seungkwan biar kulihat apa yang—"

"kau tidak dengar? Kau tuli Kim Mingyu? Jangan menyentuhnya dan _ppali kharayo!_ " ujar hansol dengan tatapan menusuknya.

Hansol menarik Seungkwan pergi dan SoonSeok yang setia mengikuti meninggalkan Mingyu dengan sejuta tanda tanya dan Wonwoo dengan rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YEEYEE LALALALALA AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGAA.. HAI READERS JADIKAN HARI RABU KALIAN MENYENANGKAN DENGAN FF INI YAAHHH.. ELIN UDAH BERUSAHA KERAS BUAT FF INI.. AGAR TERBIT SETIAP MINGGYU. EH MINGGU.. NAMUN KARENA RESPON DAN COMMENTNYA DIKIT JADI ELIN KURANG SEMANGAT.. NAH MARI BUAT KESEPAKATAN..**

 **AYO SHARE FF INI KE TEMAN TEMAN KALIAN DAN PASTIKAN MEREKA MENINGGALKAN CCOMMENT! INGAT INI ONLY YAOI SHIPPERRRRRRR! DAN KALAU RESPONYA BAGUS ELIN BAKALAN UPDATE...**

 **SEMINGGUU...**

 **DUA..**

 **KALII...**

 **YEEEEEYYYYYYY...**

 **INI MASIH BANYAK LOH YANG BAKALAN DI BAHAS, KIRA KIRA BAGAIMANA HANSOL DAN SEUNGKWAN.. TRUS GIMANA SIH HANSOL DI KELUARGANYA.. KENAPA SAMPE JEON WONWOO ADALAH KAKAK TIRINYA.. DAN APA MASALAH YANG BAKALAN MEREKA JALANI KEDEPANNYA..**

 **AKANKAH MENGUNGKAPKAN KATA 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **TEMUKAN JAWABANNYA DI EPISODE SELANJUTNYAAAA!**

 **JANGAN LUPA BERI COMMENT YAAAHHH**


	5. Chapter 5

Soonyoung tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Lee Jihoon bisa kenal dengan Seyong yang nyatanya adalah sunbaenya di ekskul dance. Lee yoongi adalah salah satu penyebab kakak Jihoon yang sialnya—wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Jihoon—menyuruh Jihoon berdekatan dengan Seyong. Soonyoung tidak suka—sungguh—bukan alasan yang di buat buat. Soonyoung lelaki dan ia tau arti pandangan Seyong pada Jihoon yang dengan polosnya menerima setiap ajakan dengan memasang tampang imut bak kucing liar yang ingin di pungut—membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia gemas sendiri-.

Soonyoung memang sudah seminggu ini jarang bertegur sapa dengan gadis mungil itu, tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung absen mengamati si pirang itu. Kemanapun Jihoon Soonyoung selalu mengintili dia kemanapun namun ketika bertegur sapa Soonyoung akan memasang ekspresi tak terbaca dan menjawab seadanya saja yang tentunya itu membuat Jihoon bingung. Soonyoung tidk benci, hanya saja ia merasa jika melihat wajah jihoon terbayang wajah kakaknya dan itu membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan ingin melenyapkan Jihoon, aneh? Memang.

Tapi Soonyoung tidak tau apa cerita dari sisi lee Jihoon yang sebenarnya ia sudah mau mati penasaran karena hanya cerita dari sisinya yang ia ketahui cerita dimana ia menemukan buku harian sang kakak, hasil periksaan rumah sakit dan beberapa foto pollaroid lama antara ia dan kakaknya dimana saat itu Soonyoung kecil tersenyum dengan mata melebar berwarna abu abu khas tunanetra. Namun anehnya, ia juga menemukan foto foto Jihoon dan Yoongi di dalamnya dan mulai saat itu ia mulai merasakan mimpi buruk setiap 2 hari sekali dan itu yang membuat mulutnya gatal dan mencari suatu petunjuk seperti saat ini.

"maaf? Siapa kau berani memanggilku kesini?" Soonyoung berbalik mendengar suara penuh penekanan dari gadis di belakangnya.

"ah.. sudah datang.. maaf mengganggu waktumu sunbae." Soonyoung dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari siswi berambut hitam itu.

"aku Kwon Soonyoung ngomong ngomong" Soonyoung memperkenalkan dirinya. Gadis itu melangkah mundur.

"ti—tidak mungkin!"

"tidak perlu takut dan jangan lari aku tau kau terlibat dan aku bukan hantu Kwon Hoshi atau semacamnya, aku adiknya. Yoongi Noona." Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan kaki yang gemetaran.

"a—apa maumu?" Yoongi tidak tau dia harus bersikap seperti apa kala ini ia menatap mata Soonyoung yang berkilat menyimpan sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca.

"mari bicara aku butuh penjeasanmu tentang mimpi buruk yang aku alami dan ini juga tentang Kwon Hoshi kakakku. Sore ini di Dalkomm cafe" Soonyoung tersenyum membungkukkan badanya dan berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi yang saat itu langsung terduduk di rerumputan hijau itu.

.

.

Hansol tidak tau efek patah hati akan seperti ini, ia sudah memberitahu pada Seokmin dan Soonyoung soal masalah yang menimpa Seungkwan yang tentu saja atas persetujuan orang yang bermasalah yang membuat Seokmin dan Sooyoung memaki bahkan Seokmin hampir meninju Mingyu keesokan harinya kalau bukan saat itu Soonyoung menahannya.

Dan setelah itu Seungkwan memilih untuk izin dari kegiatan sekolahnya untuk beristirahat di rumah dan bermain dengan anak anak yang kiranya dapat meringankan beban pikirannya. Hansol dan duo rusuh itu juga rutin mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah hingga waktu makan malam yang katanya akan membantu menghiburnya sekaligus menjelaskan materi yang tertinggal padanya.

Selama seminggu juga Mingyu menemui Hansol secara terus menerus menanyakan Seungkwan berada di mana karena walaupun Mingyu datang ke rumah Seungkwan selalu jawaban gelengan yang ia terima dari Jidam tanda ia tidak tau—padahal Seungkwan menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut—. Hansol jengah karena selalu diikuti dan penuh dengan kata kata permohonan dari Mingyu hingga ia lelah untuk diam.

"ayolah Hansol aku tau kau—"

"aku tidak tau Mingyu, berhenti mengikutiku dan carilah dengan usahamu sendiri. Pakai otakmu dan lihat kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan!" Hansol geram mengapa Mingyu sebatu ini.

"aku tidak tau Hansol.. malam itu aku memang tidak mengantarnya pulang tapi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai ia marah padaku" hansol tertawa menyindir

"ternyata kau murid akselerasi yang paling bodoh yang pernah kuhadapi. Dengar aku Kim Mingyu, kalau kau tidak tau apa salahmu pikirkan saja sendiri dan kau bisa datang padaku kemudian aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana cara mengatasinya atau kau mau cara langsung dari Seungkwan?" Mingyu terdiam ia berusaha berfikir tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Seungkwan.

"aku pergi.."

.

.

Seungkwan kembali melamun di dalam kamarnya, ia menatap Jendela lingkaran besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kasurnya. Ia menatap bunga merambat yang tumbuh di tiang penyangga balkonnya yang mulai berbunga menatap matahari sore yang menenangkan namun pikirannya bukan di situ.

Ia tau ia sudah lama menyiksa diri untuk berlarut larut dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi ia masih butuh waktu untuk berfikir. Mingyu menghubunginya dan mengiriminya banyak pesan melalui akun Linenya tapi tak satupun yang ia balas, telfon yang Mingyu tujukan pun sama bahkan Seungkwan memblokir nomor dan akun mingyu di ponselnya, ponsel yang Hansol belikan karena ponsel sebelumnya sudah hancur ia banting karena Emosi pada Kim Mingyu.

Seungkwan tersedot dalam lamunannya hingga ia tidak sadar Hansol sudah memasuki kamarnya karena sedari tadi ia mengetuk tak terdengar suara. Seungkwan menoleh saat hansol menyentuh pundaknya yang terekspose karena baju _CropShoulders_ yang ia kenakan.

"hei.. sedang apa?" Hansol mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Seungkwan yang sonta memeluk Hansol yang baru datang.

Seungkwan tidak tau ini apa, yang ia tau ia hanya merasa refleks diamanpun ia dan apapun yang ia lakukan orang pertama yang ia cari adalah hansol dan emmeluknya. Seungkwan merasa Hansol adalah obat terbaik miliknya karena begitu melihat wajah Hansol, mendengar suaranya dan memeluknya seluruh kekesalan yang ia rasakan akan hilang entah kemana.

"Hansol.. bagaimana kabar Mingyu?" tanya Seungkwan

"dia baik.. selalu baik dan dia mencarimu.. sudah waktunya keluar dari persembunyian Seungkwanie.. ayo keluar dan jelaskan padanya.." Hansol dapat merasakan Seungkwan mengangguk. Mereka memang belum lama berteman tapi ia sudh merasa mengenal Seungkwan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hansol kau tau.. kau teman terbaik dan paling mengerti apa yang aku rasakan setidaknya berjanjilah satu hal padaku.." Hansol tersenyum, ia tau belum sekarang Seungkwan merasakan perasaannya dan mungkin saja perasaan yang Hansol punya belum terlalu kuat untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Boo Seungkwan.

"apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah kalau aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang.. karena saat ini kau tempatku untuk pulang Hansol.. kau hangat.. kau penuh perhatian dan kau.. mencintaiku.. Hansol, aku tidak sebodoh itu menyadari perasaanmu.. semua itu tergambar jelas, bahkan dari tatapan matamu.. tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana.." Hansol ngernyit, ia tidak tau kalau Seungkwan tau hal ini. Tapi memanglah benar kalau wanita adalah makhluk paling berperasaan dan paling peka terhadap perhatian.

Hansol merasa lega, setidaknya Seungkwan tau perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan segala perhatian yang ia berikan ini tidak akan terbuang percuma. Dengan Seungkwan mengetahui dan senang akan perasaanya saja sudah membuat Hansol gembira. Namun, ia tidak ingin memaksa.. ia hanya ingin Seungkwan dicintai karena gadis itu pantas untuk dicintai setelah semua kejadian yang menimpanya dan bagaimana ia berjuang di jantung kota Korea Selatan.

"aku berjanji Seungkwan.. tapi.. untuk soal itu aku tidak ingin sedikitpun memaksamu.. jangan pernah dipaksakan.. karena suatu saat pasti akan terjawab penantianku, dan perasaanku untukmu.. jangan dipaksakan.. oke?" Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya menatap hansol yang tatapannya begitu tulus dan tidak mengharapkan apapun.

"ah.. daripada kau bingung disini ayo ajak anak anak bermain di taman bermain depan kompleks ini.." Seungkwan mengangguk sebelum kembali berjalanke arah bawah untuk memanggil adik adiknya.

"suatu saat nanti Seungkwan.. suatu saat.."

.

.

Mingyu membersihkan keringatnya dengan saputangan yang diberikan Wonwoo. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan bersama Wonwoo untuk curhat soal masalahnya dengan Seungkwan dan ucapa Wonwoo satu menit yang lalu membuat keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"kau bodoh Kim Mingyu, begitu pertama melihat Seungkwan sudah sangat jelas dia memiliki perasaan padamu.." Wonwoo kemudiam terdiam merasakan belaian angin pada wajahnya.

"a-aku? a-apa? Dia suka padaku? Ta-tapi tidak mungkin aku dan dia hanya ber-berteman sejak kecil Nona.." Wonwoo tersenyum kecut

"Mingyu.. tidak ada laki laki dan perempuan remaja seperti kita yang bisa berteman lama.. pasti salah satu mempunyai perasaan lebih dan pada akhirnya mengalah karena takut menodai pertemannan mereka.. dan itulah posisimu dan dia.. dia menyukaimu.. dia menyayangimu sejak lama.. tapi dia tidak ingin kau tau.. dn dia tidak ingin kau membencinya.. hingga pada akhirnya kau memilih pergi dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan dia sendirian.. terdengar pas bukan untuk gambaran malam itu?"

Mingyu tertohok, ia tidak tau kalau Seungkwan memiliki perasaan padanya dan, sejak kapan? Kenapa Seungkwan tidak memberitahunya? Genggaman tangan Mingyu pada Wonwoo mengencang membuat Wonwoo meringis.

"tapi Noona, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Kalau dia memang menyukaiku dia bisakan memberitahuku kalau dia—"

"lalu kalau dia memberitahumu kau mau melakukan apa Mingyu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menciumnya dan mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukainya? lebih dari perasaan seorang teman? Sahabat? Saudara? Kau tidak akan mlakukannya dan aku tau itu. Tatapan matamu berbeda kim beda ketika kau menatapku dan menatapnya. Dan kau sudah menyakiti perasaan sahabatmu yang kau janjikan akan terus kau lindungi." Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyelesaikan ini.

"dan Mingyu, aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama.. jadi mari aku tambah persulit masalah ini dengan mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar.." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua dan lebih memilih menarik tali tas selempangnya.

"jangan mencela sebelum aku selesai.. pertama tama, maafkan aku terlebih dahulu Mingyu.. aku hanya memanfaatkanmu karena kau seleraku.. kau kaya.. pintar.. dan tampan pas sekali dengan selera kencanku awalnya aku hanya ingin memiliki hubungan seminggu denganmu, setelah itu kau akan kucampakkan tapi sepertinya aku termakan omonganku sendiri.."

"hansol sudah berulang kali memperingatiku soal hal ini, karena nanti aku akan termakan karma dan sepertinya ini karmaku.. karmaku karena sekarang perasaanku berubah menjadi mencintaimu.. aku tau kau merasa dipermainkan sekarang oleh wanita bodoh sepertiku.. olehkarena itu Mingyu, jangan percaya padaku lagi setelah ucapanku yang terakhir.. karena aku menyimpan banyak rahasia darimu dan kau tidak pantas denganku.."

Mingyu menahan napasnya kepalanya pening tiba tiba dan mendada tidak bisa berpikir. Emosinya naik turun tidak jeas ia harus apa sekarang apakah marah, menangis ataukah berteriak yang mana hal yang tepat untuknya dadanya menjerit kesakitan dan sesak disaat bersamaan.

Wonwoo menatapnya Mingyu tau arti tatapan itu, tatapan merasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang sengat besar, wonwoo menangis air mata sudah menghiasi pipi pucatnya dia menatap Mingyu kemudian tersenyum

"maafkan aku Mingyu.. tidak seharusnya aku menyaitimu dan tidak seharusnya orang sepertiku mendapatkan perasaan se suci ini.. aku tak pantas untuk dicintai dan aku tak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan cinta. Aku wanita busuk yang seharusnya dimusnahkan dari dunia.. sekali lagi Mingyu maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf.. aku mencintaimu.. tapi.. mari kita selesaikan ini Mingyu.."

"dan mari kita bersikap tisak saling mengenal kecuali kita terpaksa bertemu dalam suatu keadaan yang mendesak..." dan setelah itu Wonwoo berlari menjauh dari hadapan Mingyu yang mematung tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

.

.

.

Hansol dan Seungkwan berjalan kearah taman sambil menuntun anak anak Love House yang kini sudah diresmikan oleh pemerintah Seoul menjadi sebuah panti asuhan baru.. mereka berjejer sesuai umur mereka.. dan saat dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Seokmin yang membawa sekantung besar makanan cemilan kesukaan anak anak.. seokmin selalu seperti ini datang namun selalu membawa banyak sekali makanan..

Setibanya di taman Hansol dan Seokmin menggelar karpet plastik untuk alas mereka duduk nanti dan beberapa diantara anak anak itu sudah berlarian di taman dan beberapa menempel bersama Seokmin dan Hansol. Seungkwan sibuk menjaga Soohyun, Taejoon dan Aeri yang berada di atas perosotan sedangkan Hansol dan Seokmin menyuapi Dooyon dan Yoojung kue beras.

"oppaa! Oppa lihatt!" Taeyong berseru dari arah ayunan

Dibawah cerah hangat matahari musim panas di sore itu Hansol merasa jantungnya dipompa dengan cepat membuat darah mengalir kearah kepalanya lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Seokmin tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya keatas karpet membiarkan Soonyoung berteriak memaki di seberang telpon.

Seungkwan duduk di atas ayunan, rambut panjangnya yang dikepang menyamping itu disemati berbagaimacam bunga kecil berwarna warni pipinya merona melihat Hansol menatapnya begitu intens. Taeyong, Aeri dan Soohyun menjerit senang akan karya mereka bertiga menyulap Seungkwan bak seorang putri yang cantik.

"ow.. itu sangat cantik anak anak..." Seokmin bertepuk tangan riuh bersama Yoojung dan Dooyon yang tetap anteng dengan makanannya.

"makasih oppa.. sekarang kwanie unnie mirip seperti Jidam Unnie saat menikah dengan Jekyung oppa!" Soohyun berseru riang.

"tapi Noona tidak akan mirip seperti jidam Noona kalau tidak punya pengantin pria!" Jaehyun berseru menentang Soohyun membuat anak itu cemberut

"Jaehyunie jangan begituu.." Seungkwan mengulas senyum dan mengelus rambut Soohyun yang memeluk kakinya.

"Hansol hyung otteyo?"Taejoon berujar asal sambil menunjuk hansol yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Seungkwan di sampingnya.

"aku?" Hansol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Taejoon dan Jaehyun sudah menarik narik tangannya sementara Seokmin cekikikan

"oh ayolah apa yang Taejoonie katakan itu benar.. lihat kalian tidak janjian tapi sudah seperti Couple sajaaa.." Seokmin tidak mengejek tapi memang benar hari ini hansol dan Seungkwan memakai baju dengan warna yang sama. Seungkwan dengan terusan _Cropshoulders_ nya yang berwarna gading dan Hansol dengan kemeja putih berkerah hitamnya. Seokmin lagi lagi tertawa kali ini karena ulah jisung dan Chenlee yang berlari membawa sekumpulan rerumputan liar dan beberapa tangkai bunga aster berwarna pink yang memang di tanam di taman itu kemudian bunganya mereka ikat menggunakan selotip yang mereka dapat dari tas sekolah Seokmin yang belum pulang ke rumah sedari tadi. Kemudian mereka menyuruh Seungkwan untuk memegang itu.

"aahhh Yeppooo! Yeppooo!" anak perempuan menjerit karena aksi dadakan mereka berbuah cantik sedangkan anak lelaki bertepuktangan riuh dan berteriak.

"oh.. apa ada yang sedang melakukan foto pernikahan disini yah.." Soonyoung datang dengan gandengan tas di pundaknya kemudian menendang bokong Seokmin

"sialan kau! Jadi karena ini kau mengabaikan telponku?!" Seokmin hanya tertawa.

"jangan mengomel dulu.. yah ayo kita foto mereka berdua dan jadikan sebagai alat ancaman kepada tuan Choi ini agar mau mentraktir kita.." Hansol merasa namanya di sebut melotot kearah duo rusuh itu.

"yah!"

"terlambat sudah ada satu foto.. anak anak ayo mendekat berfoto bersama!" Seokmin mnyuruh anak anak mendekat kearah hansol dan Seungkwan

"dan sekarang aku seperti menikah dengan berondong muda padahal aku sudah memiliki 10 orang anak.." ujar Seungkwan mengundang tawa Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

"kau salah.. yang seharusnya bilang begitu itu hansol lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah setua itu.."

"yak sialan kau!"

Dan sore itu merupakan sore yag begitu berkesan untuk Seungkwan yah.. paling tidak untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan.. saat ia sudah memiliki keluarga nanti, mungkin inilah yang membuat Seungkwan akan bernostalgia.. masa mudanya.. bersama teman teman yang ia sayangi dan anak anak Love House yang juga begitu ia sayangi..

..

.

.

Soonyoung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya, perutnya kenyang ia sudah makan malam 2 kali namun sekarang ia mendadak merasa mual. Tidak, bukan karena kebanyakan makan tetapi masalah yang ia hadapi membuatnya mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tadi saat selesai makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya yang kebetulan pulang dari perjalaanan bisnisnya Soonyoung menanyakan perihal kakaknya pada orang tuannya. Ayah Soonyoung yang kala itu memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menikmati drama dan memakan pencuci mulut batan Maid rumah mereka.

" _jadi begini Soonyoung.. kalian berdua memang lahir dengan segala kekurangan.. walaupun seperti itu kami berdua tetap menyayangi kalian.. ahh.. bagaimana yah yeobo?" ayahnya menatap sang istri yang duduk mengusap rambut Soonyoung yang duduk di karpet._

" _ah.. kejadiannya sekitar,.. emm.. 17 tahun yang lalu.. saat kau dan kakakmu lahir di dunia sebagai anak kembar yang sangat identik kalian berselisih 3 menit dan 3 kilogram saat itu.. kalian sehat sehat saja untuk enam bulan pertama, namun saat kalian berdua merasakan tumbuhnya gigi pertama itu yang membat kalian berbeda.. Hoshi sakit keras ia demam dan tak beda jauh juga darimu.. oleh karena itu kami membawa kalian ke dokter dan ternyata itu bukan gejala serius..kami sangat tenang waktu itu tapi.." Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara ibunya mulai bergetar.._

" _saat kita baru pulang dari rumah nenek kalian di Texas kau jatuh sakit.. panasmu tinggi sekali.. sampai 3 hari kau tidak keluar dan tidak sadar dari unit gawat darurat.. dan saat menginjak hari keempat dokter membawamu ke dalam ruang tertutup, kau mengalami serangan jantung.. saat itu ayah dan ibu hanya bisa menangis sambil mendekap kakakmu.. berdoa agar tuhan melindungimu.."_

" _aku ingat saat itu Yeobo.. setelah kau ditangani kami berdua dipanggil ke ruangan dokter.. dan saat itu dokter menjelaskan bahwa tubuhmu bereaksi terhadap virus yang bersarang di tubuhmu dengan menolak antibiotik dan membuat tubuhmu kejang serta serangan jantung namun cepat ditangani, ayah dan ibu bahagia,.. namun suatu kemungkinan terburuk datang.." Soonyoung menatap ayahnya yang menatap langit langit ruangan._

" _kakakmu demam saat itu ia dilarikan ke ruang rawat sementara kau kritis.. saat itu kami berpikiran akan kehilangan kalian berdua tapi ternyata kalian berhasil bertahan akan tetapi dengan kemungkinan yang buruk.. Soonyoung, sistem syaraf penglihatanmu rusak menyebabkan kornea matamu tergerogot habis oleh bakteri pigmen sehingga kau kehilangan penglihatanmu.. tetapi berbeda dengan Hoshi.. suatu kesalahan terjadi.. tubuhnya tidak sesuai dengan obat yang sama denganmu.. sel kankermu mati.. tetapi punya Hoshi justru bangkit"_

" _kami menghabiskan banyak hari dengan menangis karena melihat kalian berdua.. kami memutuskan pindah ke jepang dan membesarkan kalian di sana dan tentu saja kalian menjadi anak yang manis, tampan dan berbakti.. kemanapun hoshi pergi ia selalu mengajakmu.. terkecuali jika pergi sekolah.. karena sekolahmu dan sekolahnya berbeda.."_

" _semakin lama penyakit Hoshi semakin parah.. hingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat 2 sekolah menengah pertama karena sakit yang di deritanya namun dia tetap optimis akan selalu bersamamu.." Soonyoung terisak sekarang ia seperti merasakan kehadiran Hoshi di sisinya memeluknya dari belakang dan menguatkannya ._

" _pasti sulit melewati hari hari gelap seperti Soonyoung dan aku ingin menjadi mata Soonyoung ibu! Ibu izinkan aku yahh.. karena aku tau aku tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi.. tuhan mencintaiku dan aku harus pergi tapi sebelum itu.. aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan ku pada Soonyoung.. aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia..' Hoshi begitu menyayangimu nak.." sang ibu menghapus airmatanya sendiri mengingat akan putanya yang tiada._

" _ibu.." Soonyoung mengkeret memeluk ibunya dan menangis tanpa suara._

" _hoshi sudah dewasa.. dan ia tau arti berkorban.. ia melakukan semuanya.. hari itu kalian bertiga memasuki ruangan operasi bersama.. kau, Hoshi dan Woozi-chan adik teman baik kakakmu.. tapi sebelum memasuki ruangan itu kakakmu bangkit dan menatapmu yang terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.. saat itu ayah,.. ugh.." ayahnya tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya teringat rasa sakit saat ia kehilangan anaknya.. ibunya menarik napas panjang dan menghembus kannya._

" _Soonyoung-ah.. mari kita lihat dunia bersama.. dan mari kita bahagia bersama.. hyung menyayangimu..' kata kata itu keluar dari mulut kakakmu Soonyoung.. dan setelah itu dia sudah pergi.. dia menitipkan Woozi-chan padamu.. namun kau sangat membenci jepang dan menuduh jepang sudah mengutuk kakakmu oleh karena itu kita pindah kembali ke korea.." Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya mengambil sebuah foto yang tersimpan di saku celananya._

" _apa yang namanya Woozi itu anak ini?" ayah dan ibunya menganggukan kepalanya._

" _tapi entah dimana anak itu berada sekarang.. dia anak yang baik dan satu satunya anak perempuan yang mau berteman denganmu.. bahkan kakaknya pun enggan berteman denganmu dengan alasan takut.."_

" _apa?"_

" _dulu.. kau sering dikatai oleh anak tetangga.. dikatai monster karena matamu yang tidak berwarna normal.. namun si gadis kecil itu.. menghalangi lemparan batu yang mengenaimu dengan cara melempari mereka balik dengan batu yang lebih besar.. tidakkah kau ingat?" Soonyoung mencoba mengingat, ingatannya buram saakan tersedot ke dalam otaknya dan terkunci enggan untuk dikeluarkan._

" _jangan terlalu dipikirkan .. pergilah istirahat dan jangan lupa kerjakan prmu." Soonyoung bangkit setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi menuju kamarnya._

.

"sepertinya masih banyak hal yang harus aku cari tau.."

.

.

Mingyu datang dengan wajah lesu miliknya tak seperti biasanya Mingyu malah membolos mata pelajaran hari ini dengan berbaring di atap. Mingyu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu itu dan pergi mendekat, entahlah ia tidak perduli.

Tiga jam berlalu mingyu terbangun dengan menatap langit yang masih cerah dan begitu terik khas musim panas. Mingyu tidak tau kalau ia bahkan tertidur disaat seperti ini, namun ia malah terbangun dengan mengingat cuplikan kejaian kemarin membuat ia merdecak karena kepalnya pusing..

"kau sudah bangun?"

"Se-Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan disana datang dengan membawa sekotak makanan dan beberapa cemilan serta minuman di tangannya.

"tadi kau tidur pulas sekali sampai melewatkan jam istirahat pertama.. bahkan saat aku kembali kau masih tertidur aku yakin kau belum makan sekarang.." Seungkwan menaruh sekotak makanan itu ke hadapan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya.

"kenapa menatapku? Ini hanya nasi dan daging cincang kesukaanmu.. aku membelinya di kantin favoritmu.. ayolah makan.. aku tidak mau kau sakit.. ah, dan ini wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali.." Seungkwan menyodorkan minuman isotonik rasa lemon ke hadapan Mingyu,yang diambil olehnya ragu ragu.

"ah.. aku merepotkanmu yah.." Mingyu meneguk ludahnya paksa ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa..

"yah.. sejak kapan kau tidak merepotanku? Ingat tidak ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis di tengah dinginnya salju mencari kalungnya yang hilang dengan ingus yang kemana mana?—"

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Aku tidak seperti itu! Jangan melebih lebihkan Seungkwan" Mingyu menodong Seungkwan dengan sendoknya.

"ayolah aku masih ingat semua itu.. tapi hei kau tau aku masih menyimpan album foto lama kita parlu ku chatke grup angkatanmu?"

"yah! Kau!"

Dan mereka lama menghabiskan waktu unutuk sekedar bercerita bersama, sebelum sesuatu yang serius mereka ceritakan.

.

"Seungkwan aku.."

"tidak mingyu, biarkan aku yang mulai bicara.. nee?" Seungkwan tersenyum Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mingyu maafkan aku.. persahabatan kita yang bertahun tahun harus aku nodai dengan perasaanku yang menyukaimu.. aku yakin kau tidak akan menyangkanya sekarang.. tapi mingyu aku serius dan tidak bercanda..."

"aku tau tentang hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo unni dan tentu saja itu membuatku sesak tapi tidak masalah karena kalian cocok.. dan.. seseorang menyadarkanku kalau kita mencintai seseorang dan jika dia tidak dapat membalas, kita seharusnya berbahagia karena kita tidak akan kehilangan apapun.. mungkin saat ini pilihanku menyukai dan memiliki perasaan terhadapmu belum tepat tapi suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada yang tepat untukku.."

"aku tidak menuntut kata maaf darimi karena disini aku yang salah memahami perhatianmu.. aku yang kurang bisa menafsirkanya sehingga kesalah pahaman ini terjadi,.. kalaupun kau mau minta maaf padaku karena telah melukaiku tidak masalah.. aku selaku memaafkanmu sebelum kau minta maaf dan detik ini kau tetap sahabatku yang kuharap akan baik baik saja seterusnya.." Seungkwan lagi lagi tersenyum menatap langit yang mulai memudarkan teriknya.

"sebelum aku bicara pun kau sudah tau.. walaupun begitu aku tetap minta maaf Seungkwan tak dapat menghargai perasaanmu yang tulus itu.. bahkan hingga saat ini aku merasa seperti orang jahat karenamu.. tapi tidak masalah karena itu pantas buatku.." Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"aku meminta maaf.. sungguh sungguh meminta maaf.." Seungkwan menggeleng dan mengelus lengan Mingyu.

"tidak ada yang patut disalahkan dan mari kita belajar saling memaafkan dan kembali seperti dulu lagi ne?" ujar Seungkwan yang diangguki oleh Mingyu.

.

.

.

Seungkwan menenteng tasnya ringan, berjalan santai menuju gerbang yang berada agak jauh dihadapannya ia cukup berkeringat ekskul voli selalu menyulitkannya di setiap pulang.

Seungkwan merenggangkan tubuhnya ia menunggu datangnya bus sore itu dengan tenang di halte. Hanol tidak dapat pulang bersama dengannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan. Saat masih menunggu Seungkwan teringat akan apa yang Seungcheol katakan padanya saat bertemu di perpustakaan tadi..

"em.. Hansol yah..." Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya berusaha berfikir namun sebuah suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Mobil Seungcheol sudah berhenti dihadapannya.

"naik.. ayo mengobrol sebentar!" Seru Seungcheol membuat Seungkwan mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

Seungcheol menyudahi acara makannya dan menatap Seungkwan yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya yang berlepotan saus. Seungkwan menatapnya da mengangkat satu alisnya.

"jadi apa ada suatu hal yang membuatku di traktie seperti ini?" tanya Seungkwan

"tentu ada.. apa kau ingin mendengarnya sekarang?" Seungkwan mengangguk. Seungcheol ini aneh ternyata.

"jadi begini.. kau orang yang merubah Hansol.. dan aku minta kau jangan pergi setelah ini.. bertahanlah dan.. em.. dukung Hansol.." ujar Seungcheol. Seungkwan sedikit menganga tidak mengerti.

"hah? Apa?"

"begini Seungkwan biar kujelaskan.. ku yakin kau sudah tau alasan aku dan hansol berseudara tapi inilah letak permasalahannya. Keluarga Choi, keluargaku adalah keluarga besar yang selalu menganut sistem perjodohan dan sistem kasta kekayaan.. Choi Minho dan Taemin contohnya, mereka di jodohkan atas bisnis.. aku dan Jeonghan juga di jodohkan atas hal bisnis tapi kami memang sudah saling mencintai sejak kelas 2 sma.. masalah baru terletak pada Choi Hansol.. dia menyukaimu.." Seungkwan memang tidak perlu kaget, ia tau ini semua..

"aku tau Oppa.. Hansol menyukaiku atau bahkan mencintaiku.. tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak tau perasaanku.." Seungcheol mengangguk ia tau apa yang Seungkwan rasakan.

"iya Seungkwan aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk sekarang tapi.. kumohon jagalah dirimu.. mungkin ini akan menjadi sejarah baru dalam keluargaku.." Seungcheol meremas rambutnya. Seungkwan menatapnya khawatir.

"aku menyayangi hansol.. walaupun dia bukan adikku yang sebenarnya tetapi aku begitu menyayanginya.. 10 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah peritiwa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi sangat pendiam dan anti sosial ia tidak mau di sentuh oleh siapapun bahan oleh guru pengajarnya sendiri.. namun aku memaksanya untuk masuk seolah reguler dan dia akhirnya bertemu denganmu.. itu singkatnya.. karena bertemu denganmu dia jadi berubah Seungkwan..."

"hansol itu pendiam, ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan atau perkataan apapun jika ia tak ingin atau tak mau.. ia juga bukan orang yang suka tersenyum dan bicara sopan.. namun semenjak bertemu denganmu dia berubah.. dan itu bagus untuknya yang membuka hati untuk pertama kalinya.."

"namun, justru karena itu ayahku berniat untuk menjodohkan dia dan mengambil alih semua urusan kehidupannya.. dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Seungkwan terdiam.

"ayahku sangat perfeksionis, ia tidak ingin menerima apapun yang bukan keinginannya dan ia akan menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalanginya.. ah badebah itu.. oleh karena itu kukatakan jagalah dirimu.. kau akan tau.. dan aku harap hansol memberitahumu secepat mungkin.." Seungcheol mengecek ponselnya kemudian berdecak.

"aku pergi.. kalau ada yang kau ingin tanyakan bisa telpon aku.. sepertinya aku akan masuk neraka setelah ini.. entah kesalahan apalagi yang kulakukan.." Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya. Seungkwan sedikit melongok melihat ponsel Seungcheol yang berkedip tanpa suara dengan nama 'abeoji' terpampang di pinselnya.

"kalau begitu pergilah oppa.. hati hati dijalan.." Seungkwan melambai dan tersenyum membalas Seungcheol yang sudah beranjak.

"jaga dirimu dan pulanglah dengan hati hati.." Seungcheol berseru sebelum membuka pintu cafe dan menuju mobilnya. Seungkwan menunduk mengaduk lemon tea miliknya.

 _Rahasia.. dan.. Hansol.. kenapa begitu membingungkan? Ada apa dengan semua ini? Apa dia akan baik baik saja?_

.

.

Soonyoung menatap gadis dihadapannya yang tertunduk, sepuluh menit yang lalu si gadis berteriak padanya membuat ia kaget dan juga ikut berteriak. Soonyoung mengacak rambut hitamnya, ia sulit berfikir sekarang.

" _Soonyoung.. tunggu aku.. tunggu.." gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah jihoon mengejarnya di pelataran parkiran yang sepi._

" _Soonyoung!"_

" _apa?! Beghenti mengikutiku kau sialan!" Soonyoung membentak membuat Jihoon terkejut_

" _Soonyoung! Ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa kau menjadi kasar seperti ini.. lalu kau bukan seperti ini.. apa yang membuatmu berubah? Kau membenciku?"_

" _enyahlah Jihoon, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang"_

" _kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini? Tatap aku Soonyoung! Aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus! Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Soonyoung! Kemana perhatianmu yang lalu? Setelah kau memperhatikanku kini kau pergi dan mendiamiku seperti ini?"_

 _Jihoon menarik lengan seragamnya menremasnya erat erat dan menatap Soonyoung dengan kepala mendongak, jangan lupakan suaranya yang lumayan keras membuat Soonyoung tidak tahan! Ia terpancing emosi berbicara dengan gadis ini membuat ia ingat akan Hoshi yang begitu saja memberikan jantungnya untuk gadis lemah seperti Jihoon namun ia juga tidak bisa menyesali semua ini._

" _lalu kau ingin apa?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang menakutkan membuat gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur._

" _kau ingin apa dariku? Tidak puaskah kau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagiku dan pura pura tidak mengetahuinya?" Soonyoung mendekat. Jihoon mundur dari langkahnya hingga ia bertabrakan dengan kap mobil Soonyoung._

" _katakan padaku, kau pasti mengetahuinya.. namun kau bertingkah dengan polos dihadapanku.. kali ini apa yang akan kau ambil dariku sialan?" Soonyoung mencengkram kerah seragam Jihoon dan menatap mata Jihoon yang penuh akan ketakutan._

" _apa maksudmu soonyoung.. aku.. tidak tau apapun.. aku tidak mengerti aku—"_

" _kau pikir aku tidak tau kau.. kau.. kau membunuh kakaku! Tidakkah kau ingat milik siapa Jantungmu! Tidak kah kau ingat siapa yang memberikan jantungnya padamu anak yang penyakitan kala itu! Dia Hoshi! Kakaku! Hyungku sau satunya dan kau mengambilnya!"_

 _Soonyoung berteriak dihadapan Jihoon membuat gadi mungil itu menunduk, tangannya yang berada di atas kap mobil itu gemetar, seiring dengan airmatanya yang turun di pipinya. Soonyoung sadar ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia melepas cengkramannya._

" _AAARRGGHH!"_

.

"menjauh dariku.. jangan pernah mendekat, berpura puralah tidak tau.. karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.. entah arena apa tapi aku sangat membencimu.. sungguh.. Jihoon." Soonyoung berbalik.

"a-aku minta ma-maaf Soonyoung, biar.. bi-biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu a-apa yang kutau... dan.. a-aku tau kalau Hoshi.. Hoshi.."

"Aku sudah tau dari kakakmu.. Yoongi bilang saat itu kau sakit dan punya jantung yang lemah... sedangan aku dan Hoshi adalah saudara kembar yang tak sempurna. Kau mendekatiku karena ingin berteman tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingat apapun tentangmu.. kata Yoongi kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai suatu saat kau begitu serakah akan diriku."

"dia bilang kau selalu bersamaku, di sisiku dan menggantikan posisi kakakku karena dia sedang sakit dan kau menggantikan dia untuk menjadi mataku.. tapi.. diluar dugaan ternyata kakaku ingin memberikan jantungnya padamu, dan kau menyukainya.. kau sangat ingin sembuh saat itu wah.. bukankah itu sangat serakah?"

"kau menginginkan kakaku Hoshi—ani jantungnya yang kau inginkan karena kau ingin sembuh bukan? Dan secara tidak langsung kau mendoakannya agar cepat mati dan memberikan jantungnya padamu.. dan apa kau tau betapa itu menyakitkan bagiku?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, matanya memanas mengingat carita Yoongi padanya.

"kau bahkan menjenguk hoshi saat seluruh rambutnya mulai berguguran dan satu persatu potongan kakinya mulai dimakan oleh kanker untuk mendengar detak jantungnya tapi kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya sama sekali? Tidak mengharapkannya untuk sembuh? Tidakkah kau tau betapa kau jahat JIHOON!" Soonyoung membentak dan menguatkan remasannya pada bahu Jihoon.

"kau salah Soonyoung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. aku tidak ingin seperti itu.. aku—"

"aku membencimu.. jantung ini.." Soonyoung menyentuh bagian kiri atas dada Jihoon dan merasakan detakan didalamnya.

"jantung ini seharusnya masih pada Hoshi sekarang.. masih padanya.. dan seharusnya kau yang mati Jihoon.. menyingkirlah.. dan jangan menemuiku lagi.." Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon keluar dari depan kap mobilnya dan memutari mobil itu dan masuk di dalam kemudi.

Suara deru mesin terdengar seiring dengan mobil sedan hitam metalik itu menjauh dari pandangan meninggalkan Jihoon yang terduduk di tanah.

"kau tidak akan tau Soonyoung.. tidak akan tau.. betapa aku mencintaimu, sampai ingin mati rasanya.. betapa aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan ini.. dan betapa aku merasa bersalah pada kakakmu karena semua ini.. kau tidka tau alasanku bertahan hidup dan bertemu denganmu seperti ini.."

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga adalah hal yang begitu hangat diantara hal hal lain, karena pada saat itulah kau akan bercanda dengan keluargamu dan berbicara tentang perasaan serta pengalamanmu pada mereka tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di dalam kediaman keluarga Choi. Makan malam di ruang makan besar dan megah ala eropa itu dihiasi dengan suasana dingin nan mencekam membuat hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar.

Sepuluh menit setelah para pelayan itu mengangkat sisa makanan mereka sang kepala keluarga mulai berbicara melihat anaknya yang tersenyum melihat ponselnya tepat seusai makanan penutup dihabiskan.

"kuharap kalian sudah tau apa maksudku untuk meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama yang memang sudah jarang sekali kita lakukan.. aku hanya ingin menjalin keakraban dengan anak anaku.."

Empat orang remaja yang duduk di meja makan itu mengangkat kepalanya tiga diantaranya tersenyum.

"tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan appa.. kami sangat senang bisa makan malam bersama kali ini.." si cantik degan gaun peach itu tersenyum dan berujar dengan suara lembutnya.

"Jisoo benar sayang.. kita sudah sangat senang kau bisa meluangkan waktu kembali sesaat setelah perjalanan bisnis.." sang istri pertama tersenyum. Wanita non asia itu membelai pundak suaminya.

"benar unni.. dia menjadi sangat sibuk untuk memperluas bisnis kita.. jangan terlalu bekerja keras sayang.." kali ini si istri kedua selaku ibu Jisoo yang menjawab.

"aku melakukan ini semua untuk anak anakku.. hahaha dan aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka.. jadi.. bagaimana perasaan kalian?" sosok tertua selaku sang ayah itu bertanya kepada keempat anaknya.

"sangat senang appa.. apalagi Jeonghan juga diizinkan untuk ikut makan malam ini.." ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum membuat sanga ayah tertawa.

"benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu Jeonghan-ah?" sang ayah beralih pada gadis berambut biru yang langsung tersenyum

"sangat baik ahjussi.. ahjussi dan ahjumma selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik.. aku sangat berterimakasih.." Jeonghan terseyum.

"Jisoo-ya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya sang ayah.

"baik.. appa.. aku tidak pernah lolos dari pandangan Jeonghan unni, dan Seungcheol oppa.. nilaiku bagus dan semester ini aku pasti akan menjadi juara pertama kembali.." jawab Jisoo dengan senyum tenangnya.

"ah, Jisoo sangat bekerja keras yeobo.. Christina unni juga banyak membantunya dengan banyak kelompok belajar.." ujar sang istri kedua yang diangguki istri pertamanya.

"kalau kau Sophia, bagaimana harimu?"

"sangat baik _Dad_ aku belajar banyak hal dan semua teman teman pilihan _mommy_ sangat baik.." ujar si maknae dalam keluarga itu. Sang ayah menghela nafasnya dan berdehem sebentar kemudian menatap hansol yang sibuk dengan pinselnya.

Seungcheol memberi kode dengan menendang kaki Hansol pelan agar ia menaruh ponselnya. Hansol menengok hyungnya dan menatap ayahnya yang ikut menatap ia juga membuatnya menyimpan ponselnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Pria dalam balutan kemeja Navy itu masih bingung dalam membaca suasana karena terlalu sibuk berkirim pesan.

"appa ingin biara denganmu Hansol-ah.. bisa kau fokus sebentar?" ujar sang appa degan nada manisnya. Hansol bergidik dalam hati ia sudah tau sang ayah memiliki niat terselubung.

"katakan saja." Ia berujar dengan santai membuat Seungcheol kembali menendang kakinya dan Jeonghan yang menyikutnya.

"Hansol, ingat tatakramamu.." Jisoo menegur membuat hansol berdecak.

"kalau appa ingin berbicara sesuatu langsung saja tidak usah sok akrab denganku" Hansol tidak perduli apa yang di ingatkan saudaranya sendiri.

"baiklah kalau begitu... kau ingin langung kan? Demi memperluas perusahaan kita appa akan menjodohkanmu Hansol.. kali ini dengan putri batu mulia dari Ilsan-dong mereka punya power yang cukup kuat untuk membuat perusahaan kita cukup menerima banyak keuntungan kalau bekerja sama dengan mereka saham mereka beberapa ada di amerika dan mereka juga menerima beberapa suntikan dana dari dubai dan rusia." Ujar Sang ayah kemudian menyesap kopinya.

"kalau hanya begitu buatlah proposal kerja sama dan berinvestasilah dengan mereka tidak perlu melakukan hal hal yang tidak berguna." Jawab hansol asal.

"ini sudah tradisi Hansol.. lagi pula putrinya satu sekolah denganmu, namanya Park Siyeon.. kau kenal? Dia cantik bukan? Tidakkah kau menyukainya selain kaya ia juga cantik bisa memasak dan aku yakin kalau kalian dijodohkan kalian akan sangat cocok.." ujar Sang ayah

" _shireundae_ " satu kata yang jelas yang Hansol ucapkan namun mampu membuat ayahnya mendidih.

"Hansol! Berhentilah membangkang! Dengarkan ayahmu kalau berbicara!" sang ayah membentak membuat semuah terkejut terkecuali hansol.

"ayah? Kau bukan ayahku.. kau ayah Sophia, dan ayah Seungcheol hyung." Hansol kembali berujar enteng.

"kenapa tidak menjodohkan Sophia putrimuyang anggun dengan ketua perusahaan Sejung grup yang kaya raya itu? Sifat Sophia sama sepertimu ayah.. sama sama perfeksionis dan serakah.. kenapa bukan dia? Jangan memaksaku yang bukan anakmu" ujar Hansol dengan seng=yum miringnya.

"CHOI HANSOL!"

"ups maaf, aku Vernon Chwe.. aku selesai, terimakasih atas makan malamnya.." Hansol beranjak dari duduknya. Namun saat hansol hendak meninggalkan meja makan ayahnya berujar.

"aku tau apa kartumu Hansol, jadi tundukah dan ikuti kemauan appa sebelum aku menghancurkannya.. pilihan ada di tanganmu.." Hansol menoleh dengan tatapan menusuk miliknya.

"kh.. coba saja.. aku juga tau kartumu abeonim..' dan berlalu dari ruang makan meninggalkan ruang makan itu sepi tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc!**

 **Yeyeyeyeyeyeyyeeyeyeeeeeee... maaf rabu kemarin Elin ga update karena Elin manusia biasa yang bisa terserang penyakit jugaaaa.. wkwkwk chapter ini gimana.. pliss reviewnya dongggg doongg doonggg.. oiya elin juga nyoba nulis di wattpad wkwkw dan rencananya Eotthokae bakalan elin rilis disana.. wkwkw karena elin butuh respon.. karna akutuh ga bisa di diemin terus.. wkwkwk kan butuh saran buat ff ini berkembang.. yasudaahh ciaooo sampai jumpa di hari rabu selanjutnyaaa! Byee byeee!**


End file.
